Love, Marriage& maybe a baby carriage
by Terry Gibbs
Summary: Sequel to "New Kid on the block." Terry and Ziva's relationship grows, but a case and someone from her past may threaten to destroy everything they and the team hold dear.
1. Chapter 1

Chp. 1

April 12, 2007

0545 hours

Terry's eyes snapped open and he reached for the ringing phone. "Hello," He growled, glaring at his bedside clock. It read 5:45am.

"We've got a crime scene. Pick up Ziva."

Terry sat up, threw his legs over the bed and rubbed his face to wake himself up. "What about Collin?"

Gibbs sighed, clearly annoyed. "Take him to our place." He said, hanging up.

"Ok." Terry answered, even though the line was dead. He showered, dressed and left his apartment ten minutes later. Five minutes later, he knocked on Ziva's door and was surprised when it opened almost as soon as he knocked.

"Dad…"

"…Called you and wanted you to give me a ride to your mother's to drop off Collin, then to the scene."

"Ok, how'd you know that?"

"He is your father, Terry. He is not that hard to read. Sometimes." Ziva whispered, holding a dressed but sleeping Collin and locking her apartment.

"If you say so," Terry said, following Ziva to his truck.

000

Jenny sat in her study, reading reports from the previous day. The only difference was that two months ago, she didn't have a baby monitor within easy reach. Terry thought she was engrossed in the report, and was almost in her office when she spoke. "You shouldn't sneak up on people you're trying to bargain with."

"Oh, and what would I be trying to bargain?" He asked. Ziva was at his elbow and trying not to laugh.

"At this hour, your father needs you and Ziva at a crime scene and you want me to watch Collin."

"Please?"

"He's like my grandson. Be careful." Jenny said, taking the sleeping child from Ziva.

"Thank you, Jenny. We will." Ziva said, kissing Collin one last time and following Terry outside.

000

As they drove away, Terry pulled a cigar from his jacket. "Do not even think of lighting that."

"What…you gonna make me walk? It's my truck."

"That is irrelevant."

Terry chuckled. "So, when's the hearing?" Terry asked, turning serious.

"One week from yesterday." Ziva said. Terry could tell she was suddenly nervous.

"Relax; you'll be a great mother." He said.

She smiled. "Thank you for the vote of confidence, Terry." Ziva said.

"No problem."

000

When they reached the scene, the rest of the team was already there. "What up, boss?" Terry asked, carrying a field kit.

Gibbs scowled. "Check the perimeter, both of you."

Terry wondered what his father's problem was, but wisely didn't ask. He worked the southern edge of the perimeter with Ziva. Then he saw the victim and he was filled with rage.

It was a kid, a little girl of about six or seven. She had red hair. Even from a distance, she looked like she had been a sweet child.

Terry prayed this was one terrible, isolated incident. But unfortunately, the famous gut he'd inherited told him it was only the beginning.

000


	2. Notification

April 12, 2007

0645 hours

Terry prayed the elevator ride would last for eternity and the doors wouldn't open. He didn't want to be here. It was bad enough that a child had died, but he couldn't imagine what this little girl had suffered before she died and he didn't really want to know for certain. He walked into autopsy and found the M.E. and his assistant hard at work. The door hissed, surprisingly loudly, announcing his arrival.

"Hello, Terence." Ducky said, not looking up.

"Hey, Duck." Terry said, "the short version, please."

"Our wee lass died in great deal of pain, I'm sorry to say. Choked on…"

"Duck..."

"Quite right. As to your next question, there were signs of recent sexual abuse."

"DNA?"

"Yes, Mr. Palmer just returned from Abigail's lab. I trust you'll arrive when I have the results."

"Thanks, Duck. See ya." Terry said, turning to leave when the M.E.'s voice stopped.

"Terry?"

"Yeah, Duck?"

"When you find this walking abomination, make sure it ends up on my table."

"Gotcha, Duck." Terry said as the doors closed behind him.

000

Gibbs Residence

Same day

0700 hours

Jen's security deal arrived and she ignored the looks from several of he protectors. Undoubtedly, they hadn't expected to see the director in a maternal role. They were driving to headquarters when the director's cell phone rang. "Shepard."

"You know anything about our latest case?" Gibbs asked into the phone.

"Nothing, other than what I saw on the news and that wasn't much. Nice work, by the way."

"Thanks." Gibbs said, sadly, before giving her the bad news. "Jen, Terry told me that Duck said there was evidence of sexual assault."

Jen closed her eyes and swallowed past the lump in her throat. "Has her family been located?"

"No yet. We're running DNA on her, so we should know something within the hour."

"Keep me posted. I should be there in twenty minutes."

000

Ziva made her way to the on site daycare to check on Collin. He'd been somewhat anxious about leaving her, so she checked on him periodically and had lunch with him and Samuel whenever her schedule permitted. Today, though, she needed to see him. The child in the park affected her more than any other case involving children had. It made her once again question weather or not she was making the right decision in adopting Collin.

She approached silently, as the little boy, who'd stolen her heart in only a few short weeks, was drawing a picture and she didn't want to disturb him. She watched him for several minutes, enjoying this moment. Suddenly, Collin sensed he was being watched, looked up and ran to her, smiling.

"Zivah! I missted you! I woketed up and you wasn't there." The boy said, sticking out his lower lip and pouting. Ziva thought he looked cute and did her best to keep from laughing, as she didn't want to embarrass him.

"I know, sweetie, and I'm sorry. We had a case and I couldn't take you with me. Hey, where's my hug?" Ziva asked, kneeling in front of the boy. Collin put his arms around her and squeezed as hard as his little two year old hands could.

"Thank you. I have to go back to work but I just wanted to say good morning. I'll see you at lunch, ok?"

"Ok," The boy said, then remembered his picture. "Oh, Zivah! Here, I drawed this for you." He said, handing he a picture of two figures, a larger one with black hair and a smaller one with blond hair. Both were smiling.

"Is that us?" She asked, smiling at him.

"Yes. Now, we don't have to ever be apart." The boy said, proudly.

She hugged him again. "Thank you, honey. I'll see you later." She said, taking the picture and going to the elevator.

000

An hour after getting to the office, Terry was still checking the website for national center for missing and exploited children, and he'd come up dry, which made sense, because according to Ducky, the girl had been dead for only ten to twelve hours. Terry's phone rang, snapping him out of his revelry. "NCIS, Agent Gibbs. Yeah, boss, on my way." Terry said, already standing and hanging up the phone.

"What's up?" McGee asked.

"Boss found out who our Jane Doe is." Terry said, taking the stairs two at a time. He entered MTAC, and found both his parents seated in front of the screen technicians. "What's up?" Terry asked.

Jen turned to one of techs. "Morris, if you would."

"Yes, director." The man said. A second later, a pre-recorded news broadcast came up on the main screen at the front of the room. It showed a man and woman who were identified as Todd and Linda Jacobs. The couple held a photograph of the little girl now in the morgue. Terry felt sick, as he knew what was coming and wanted no part of it. But he was still a soldier and as such, would follow orders.

"Do they know yet?" He asked.

"No." Gibbs said, leaving MTAC. He followed, but his mother's voice stopped him. "Terry…"

He turned, a question on his face. "If this is too hard…"

He smiled and went to her. "Still my mother, no matter how old I get." He said, hugging her. He didn't care who saw them, since most everyone within the agency was too afraid of him to do a whole lot about it.

"Relax; I've done this before." He said, more to reassure her.

She sighed. "I know. That's what I hate about this. I thought when you came here, you could get away from…"

"I'm good for it. Trust me." He said, walking away.

Jen sighed. _Will he ever change?_

000

Home of Lt. Commander and Mrs. Jacobs

Same day

0915 hours

"So, what'd she say?" Gibbs asked, referring to why Terry hadn't followed him from MTAC.

"Just if I thought this was too hard."

"And what did you tell her?"

"That I'm good and to stop mothering me."

Gibbs smiled. "Terry, when are you gonna learn? Your mother could no more 'stop mothering' you than she could stop breathing."

"Gotcha, boss." Terry said, as they arrived outside the Jacobs' home. As usual with such incidents, there were news vans and reporters everywhere. But fortunately for the family, there were twice as many cops present and they were keeping the blood sucking bastards also know as reporters well away from the house. Gibbs and Terry flashed there badges and were shown inside. They didn't bother to try and hide their entrance as that would only add more fuel to the rumor mill. A detective led them to the kitchen where a young couple were sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee, trying to appear strong. The scene brought back bad memories for both agents. The detective leaned over and whispered something to the man. Wearily, he stood up and approached them, extending his hand.

"Lt. Commander Todd Jacobs. This is my wife, Linda." He said, turning to the woman who was literally hanging on his waist.

Linda wiped her eyes and sniffled. "What do you know about my baby?" she asked, looking at Terry. Her eyes seemed to stare right through him.

Gibbs took over. "I'm sorry to tell you this but…"

"Oh, God!" Linda screamed, collapsing against her husband. Detectives and some other people, probably family members, ran in. The two agents took there leave and were almost to there car when they were accosted by reporters. "Excuse me, are you with the McLain PD?" she asked, the question directed at Terry.

"No." He said, trying to move past. He looked to his father, who was already in the vehicle. When he offered no support and the she-devil wouldn't move, Terry shrugged. "Alright, what'll it take to get past you?"

"Just a few questions?"

"What agency are you with?"

"NCIS. Can't you read?" He asked.

She paused and debated weather or not to respond to the insult. Instead, she fired the one question that Terry hated getting from reporters the most. "How does it feel to be the bearer of bad news?"

She never saw the fist coming, but the cameras did. Terry right hook connected with her left eye. "That's how it feels, bitch!" He said and moved through the melee to the NCIS vehicle.

000

Uh, oh, Terry's in hot water!


	3. Suspension

Chp. 3

The ride back to NCIS was silent. Both men were lost in similar thoughts.

"What do you think she'll do?" Terry asked. Because he had to say something.

Gibbs scoffed. "I think you have a pretty good idea what _she _will do."

"Oh, come on, dad, like you haven't done the same think under similar circumstances."

Gibbs pretended to think for a minute. "Let's see, you're asking have I ever punched lady and called her a bitch on national TV."

Terry rolled his eyes. "Well, duh."

"No, I don't think I have." Gibbs said, pulling into headquarters. As soon as his father put the car in park, Terry jumped out of the car and almost ran for the employee parking lot.

But Gibbs was just as fast out of the car. "Hey!" Terry turned around, but kept walking in the opposite direction. "Get back here." Terry decided it was wiser to obey.

000

"So, Agent Gibbs, care to explain this to me?" Jenny asked her son, as the clip from the Jacobs house played on screen.

"Uh, she pissed me off."

"Not good enough! Until you can clear this up, you're suspended." Jen said.

At this, both men stood and protested. "Jen, this case is most likely a serial and we need all the man power we can get. I can have you suspending my agent's for stupid crap."

"Assault and slander on national tv are not 'stupid crap,' Jethro, and you know it."

"Uh, what he said." Terry echoed. The senior field agent and director gave him their best 'shut up, now' looks.

"What are you still doing here?" Jen asked her son.

"You were serious?"

"As a heart attack! Now, get out."

Terry stood and walked, all the while cursing his mother in three different languages that he was sure neither of his parents spoke. By the time he reached the bullpen, his curses could be heard all the way down in autopsy.

000

Hmm, how will this affect the case, I wonder. Requests or suggestions are welcome! Sorry its short.


	4. Surprises, and then some

Chp. 4

When he reached the parking lot, all traces of anger instantly left him. It had all been an act anyway. Well…most of it. Being suspended would make his job harder, but not impossible. He was almost to his truck when he heard voices behind him. The employee parking lot backed up to the NCIS motor pool. He looked back and saw his mother, Samuel, Collin and Ziva. He wondered where they would be going in the middle of the day, together at least. He decided now was a good time to brush up on his surveillance technique.

000

The man in the Crown Vic waited until there were a few cars separating him from the director's vehicle. But it didn't really matter, since he'd installed three homing devices under and inside the car. He was confident that at least one would be found, and then they would stop looking. Americans were lazy, he knew.

He made a right turn in time to see his target exit the vehicle and join the other three people he'd seen get into the car earlier on the sidewalk. He parked, fed the parking meter enough quarters so that he wouldn't have to come back, grabbed a duffel bag from the passenger seat, and went across the street. Three minutes later, he was on the roof, his Nikon D3 Digital SLR camera aimed at the doorway his target had just entered. A Remington 700 was dismantled in the bag at his feet, but the angle was wrong for a hit, plus too many witnesses. But that didn't mean he was a patient man. If you asked him his preference, he would've said he hated waiting. But he hated death even more, and that was what awaited him if he failed this mission.

000

Terry was much like the unseen man on the roof. He hated waiting as well, but the difference was that his life wasn't on the line. He had been expecting the limo to stop at a mall, park or movie theater. So, he was surprised when the car stopped in front of a nondescript office building and his mother, Ziva and the boys got out. What peaked his interest was the fact that both boys looked like they were being led to their deaths. His NCIS badge was still clipped to his belt and his still had his .45, and in his business that was all one really needed to get results. That, and an intimidating personality. And Terry had that in spades. He got out of the truck and walked into the building. The man across the street watched this with interest. He wondered who this man was and if he would be an obstacle to completing his objective.

000

Ziva could feel the tension and fear radiating from Collin. She put a hand on the boy's shoulder. He turned and looked up at her, fear in his eyes. He reached up and she obliged him. He pressed his head into her neck. "It'll be ok, honey."

"I don't wanna go." The child said. Samuel echoed the same sentiment.

"You guys trust us, right?" Jen asked, directing the question at both boys. The kids only nodded.

"Ok, so have we ever lied to you?"

Shaken heads this time. No, the women hadn't ever lied to them.

"We're doing this to help you. You'll be ok, guys." Jen said, hugging Samuel.

"Yes, it will." Ziva said, and she hugged Collin as well. Then the elevator doors opened.

000

Terry could feel himself being watched. It was an instinct one developed if one wanted to stay alive in the counter terror business. He stopped in front of the entrance of the office building, and scanned the street and roof in an arch. Suddenly, he saw a blinding flash of light, but just as quickly, it dropped off and away from him. Terry continued into the building and he couldn't help himself. He smiled. Yeah, he still had it.

The lobby was nondescript and uninteresting. There was a reception desk with an older man behind it. Probably with monitors for security cameras, a radio, mace and maybe a nightstick. But nothing more, definitely not a gun. Beyond the desk were elevators on both sides of the lobby, but the back wall was what really interested Terry. It was a list of everyone who had offices in the building. There were doctors, lawyers, accountants…and psychiatrists. There were two, both on the sixth floor. Terry moved to the elevator and pressed an arrow pointing up.

000

The man was now in a room inside the building where he'd been on the roof. His Nikon was still pointed at the building across the street, but his heart was racing, not from fear, but from the close call of being seen and knowing he'd been seen. He was confident the man on sidewalk had only seen a flash of light, but that was enough. But it wasn't enough to scare him away. His employer was far scarier than any American could ever be. He leaned back and decided to wait. Things like this usually took a while, he knew.

000

Terry rode the elevator to the sixth floor and got off. He checked the hallway, but saw nothing. The elevator bank was about halfway between each end of the empty hallway. Terry decided to go left first. He made his way to the corner and was rewarded. In the opposite corner was a mirror. Being careful to stay out of the mirror's field of view, Terry squinted and checked said mirror. He saw a man in a black suit standing outside of an office. He couldn't tell if the man had an earwig, but then again he didn't need to. He'd been in the same position himself during his years with DELTA. He went back to the elevator, rode it to the first floor and was in his truck two minutes later. He didn't see the light, but he wasn't naïve enough to think that whoever was behind it was gone. Fifteen minutes later, he was on the freeway, heading to his apartment.

000

An hour later, Jen, Ziva and the boys were headed back to the office. It was clear to the agents that none of them liked keeping the appointments, but that the women would keep coming as long as the boys needed to.

Later that evening, Ziva and Collin were at home, having dinner and enjoying quality time together when the door bell rang. Ziva got up to answer it, checked the peephole and saw no one. Worried, she drew her Sig and opened the door. She looked around, saw nothing and was closing the door when her eyes fell to the doormat and the envelope. She grabbed it, put it on the kitchen counter, and went to put Collin to bed.

Later, when she was sure he was asleep; Ziva went back to the kitchen and checked the envelope. Nope, wasn't a letter bomb; so she opened it. When she saw made her blood run cold. It wasn't the pictures necessarily that frightened her, of Collin, herself, Jennifer and Samuel outside the physiatrists office, but what was written at the bottom in bold print.

**GET RID OF HIM OR WE'LL GET RID OF HIM FOR YOU. **

000


	5. Answers

Chp. 5 Answers

Terry was watching the evening news, hoping that their latest case hadn't made any ripples. Or, more specifically, Terry wanted to know if _he_ had made the news. His phone rang, and he answered, glad for the distraction. "Yeah,"

"Terry…could you come over for a minute?" Ziva asked, and she seemed scared.

"Be right there." He said, hanging up the phone. He went to his gun safe and dialed the combination. The door opened with a _thunk_. He surveyed the weapons inside and selected his MP-5K and fifteen magazines for the weapon for Ziva, as he doubted she had anything larger than her Sig with Collin in the house. Then he went to his bedroom and grabbed the twelve gauge he kept by the bed. It was loaded with nine rounds of Winchester Super-X 000 buckshot. The round in the chamber was XP-3 Sabot Slug. In short, it wasn't a weapon you wanted to be on the wrong end of. Terry put these weapons in a duffel bag and, three minutes later, was standing outside Ziva's apartment. He knocked, as he didn't want to wake Collin if he was asleep. The door opened and Ziva stepped back to let him in. She smiled, but Terry could tell she was worried.

"Thanks for coming."

"I don't know how much help I can be. I'm technically on suspension."

"I know; Jenny told me. Gibbs is on his way." She laughed when she saw Terry's look of panic.

"He fought the director on you suspension, remember?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"What's in the bag?" She asked.

"MP-5K for the lady and a Scatter Gun technologies twelve gauge for yours truly." Terry said with a grin.

"My hero." Ziva said, and they both laughed. "Would you like some coffee?"

"I am part Gibbs." Terry said.

"Black, right?"

"Is there any other kind?" Terry asked, placing his weapons on the table.

"Not in yours or Gibbs case." She said, handing him a cup.

The MP-5K was between them and Terry was checking his shotgun. The subgun looked familiar to Ziva and she fingered it gingerly, as if it was suddenly unfamiliar. Terry caught her eye. "Something wrong?"

"This looks familiar." She said.

"Well, it should. I figured you knew how to use one. But if you prefer the shotgun…" He said, taking a sip of the proffered coffee.

"No, that's not what I meant."

Then it hit Terry like a bolt of lightening. The last time he'd used that gun had been at Tony's funeral. "Ziva, I…jeez, I'm sorry I shouldn't have…" He said, trying to apologize, when she held up a hand to stop him.

"Terry, you must stop blaming yourself. Tony will always have a special place in our hearts, but so do you. Not many men would leave a hospital bed with near fatal wounds and pursue an adversary just for the sake of two little boys." Ziva said.

"You make it sound like a big deal. It wasn't. It was just business as usual."

"But it can't continue to be business as usual." She said.

"Why not?" He asked, getting up and going to get another cup of coffee.

"Because Collin needs a father."

"Ok, I'll bite. But let me ask you a question." He said.

"What?"

"What kind of father would I be if we weren't married?" He asked.

And they fell into an uncomfortable silence, which was mercifully broken by a knock at the door.

000

Gibbs walked in and noticed the silence in the room, but didn't comment on it. He went to Ziva and hugged her. "You ok?" He asked.

"Yes, I am, now."

"Collin?" He asked.

"He doesn't know anything. I opened the envelope after he went to bed, so he doesn't know anything." She repeated, as if she was trying to convince herself.

"I'd suggest you keep it that way." Terry said, sipping his coffee again.

"Ditto." Gibbs said, then he noticed the coffee. "Can I get one of those?"

"Sure." Ziva said, going to the kitchen.

"What happened?" Gibbs whispered to his son.

"Tell you later." Terry said as Ziva returned with his father's coffee.

"So, what happened?" Gibbs asked. They were now in the living room. Gibbs was on the sofa, Terry was sitting at the hearth, shotgun balanced between his knees, and Ziva was in a chair from the kitchen.

"Collin and I were having dinner, and the door bell rang. I answered it, but only found this." She said, producing the envelope. She was wearing latex gloves and handed a pair to each of the men.

"Fingerprints?" Gibbs asked.

"Just on the outer envelope. I didn't want to worry Collin by putting on gloves." She said, by way of explanation.

Gibbs scowled, but looked at the photos. Terry joined him and the younger man's blood ran cold. But almost immediately, his anger boiled when he read what was written at the bottom of the picture.

"Who're they talking about, Collin or Sam? Or, both?" Terry asked.

Ziva looked like she wanted to cry, but was making a valiant attempt to hold herself together. "It's Collin. The picture is from Mossad." She said.

"They want you back." Terry said. It was a statement, not a question.

"Not yet. But they don't want me to have any ties to America." She said.

"And they would kill him?"

"Yes, they would."

000

Avner David was having dinner when the call came, but he answered it anyway. This business needed to be taken care of, now.

"Yes?" He answered.

"It's me." A voice said.

"Is it done?"

"No."

"What do you mean, 'no'? What did she do? What did you do?!"

"She called her boss, Gibbs and another man. I think he lives in the same apartment complex."

"Who is this man?"

"He is Gibbs son, with NCIS director Shepard. He only recently joined the agency."

"Before that?"

"U.S. Army Special Forces and Delta Force."

"Take care of him." Avner said, hanging up.

"I will." Ari David said, hanging up the phone and making his exfiltration.

000

I love this chapter! Hope you guys do too!


	6. It begins

Chp. 6

Ziva's Apartment

April 13, 2007

0600 hours

Terry slowly woke up and looked around. He'd fallen asleep on Ziva's couch sometime after midnight. His shotgun was on the coffee table. He got up and went to the kitchen in search of a coffee pot. People wondered if he inherited his love of coffee from his father, but in reality he got it from one too many stakeouts while he was with delta. While he made coffee, he decided it wouldn't hurt to make breakfast for his host, as he wanted to get on her good side. It would help when he checked her background. If she discovered he'd looked into it, she'd probably never speak to him again. He checked the refrigerator and concentrated on making breakfast.

000

Ziva woke to the smell of bacon and eggs. _Maybe Terry is worth keeping, _she thought with a smile. She got up and went to Collin's room. What she saw made her regret not having children sooner. Collin was asleep in the 'big boy' bed that Ziva bought him, thumb in his mouth, a contended little smile on his face. Ziva knelt next to the bed. "Collin, its time to wake up, angel."

The boy's eyes opened and he smiled up at her. "Morning, Zivah! Something smells good." He said, reaching up.

Ziva lifted him out of bed and laughed. "Well, I think Terry made us breakfast. Let's get you changed and go eat, ok?"

"Ok, Ziva." The boy said.

000

Samuel was excited. Jethro got him up and helped him get dressed. Lately, Jethro had been gone when he got up and still not home when he went to bed. It made him a little sad, but then he thought about getting to spend extra time with Jenny and that made him happy.

"Sam, do you want to have Collin over Saturday?" Jen asked.

"Sure, Jenny." He said.

"Jethwo?" Sam asked.

"What, buddy?" Gibbs asked.

"Why'd Twerry hit that tv wadie?"

Gibbs sat up at this. "What do you mean, buddy?" Gibbs asked, smiling at the boy's description of resent events. He looked at Jen and she gave him her best, 'I have no idea what he's talking about,' look.

Gibbs tried to stall. "Well, bud, since Jenny is the one who suspended him, I think you should ask her." Gibbs said in a dire tone.

The boy looked aghast. "Jenny, you suspendered Twerry?! Why?"

"Sam, calm down, Terry did something bad and I had to punish him."

"But that lady was mean, she wanted to make Terry mad." Sam said, in his brother's defense.

Gibbs was trying not to laugh. Jen glared at him. "You're not helping." She whispered.

"Sam, get your coat." Gibbs said.

"But Jethwo…" the boy started to say but then saw the look on Gibbs face and decided not to argue and just get his coat.

As soon as the boy was gone, Gibbs phone rang. "Gibbs, yeah…ok, call my team, I'll be there." He said, closing the phone and scowling.

"Jen, I need Terry on this one." Gibbs said. Jen didn't have to ask what the call was about to know what her husband was saying.

"Ok, Gibbs." She said, as Sam came back.

"Weady, Jethwo?"

Gibbs knelt in front of the boy. "Jenny's gonna take you to daycare, ok, bud?"

"You have a case?"

"Yeah, bud."

"Ok, be careful," the boy said, hugging him.

"I will, buddy." Gibbs said.

000

Terry phone rang as he was cleaning the dishes. "Yo, what up?"

"What's up is you're reinstated." Gibbs said.

"Do I even wanna know why? Please tell me its not because of this case." Terry said.

The silence on Gibbs end of the phone answered Terry's question. He sighed. "Ok, give me the address." Terry said

000

Ari had seen the truck carrying his target arrive. He waited until Ziva and the other agent left, then placed his crosshairs on the living room window. The director was doing paperwork and the boys were watching a movie. Ari tightened his grip on the rifle, breathed in and then slowly let it out. He waited a minute, then the child's head came into focus. He squeezed the trigger. But he hadn't expected what happened next.

000

"Hey, guys, do you want any…"

Jen suddenly felt a sharp pain in her leg and dropped to the ground.

"Jenny!" "Mommy!"

"Boys, stay down." Jen whispered, fighting the pain in her leg. "Stay here; I'll be right back." She said, but Sam grabbed her hand.

"No, Mommy, stay here!" Sam cried.

"I'll be right back, baby. I promise." She said, squeezing his hand.

She crawled to the coat closet and, biting her lip to keep from screaming, she stood up and dialed the combination into the lock box on the top shelf where she kept her Sig now that Sam was in the house. She grabbed the weapon, dropped back to the floor and crawled back to the living room. The boys looked at her with tears running down their faces and terror in their eyes. "Come here, guys." She said hugging them and whispering words of comfort, even as she dialed 911.

000


	7. Answers, Part II

Chp. 7 Answers, part II

"Time of death, Duck. Soon as you can." Gibbs said.

"Certainly, Jethro. Alright, Mr. Palmer, let's get our young friend away from prying eyes."

"Of course, doctor."

Gibbs phone rang. "Gibbs,"

He listened for a minute, then hung up. He looked around, found Terry and Ziva and walked over to them.

"I need you two to come with me." Gibbs said.

"Where?" Terry asked, continuing to snap pictures.

"Hospital. Your mother's been shot."

000

Ziva dropped to the ground, tears suddenly and violently streaming down her face. It was bad enough that her friend and mentor had been shot, but knowing that her son could be in danger…

Terry knelt in front of her. He'd seen men confronted with same terrible prospects of families in peril back home while they fought for their country. "Ziva, look at me." She did.

"Now, Collin and Sam are alive. You understand me? I know my mother, and she wouldn't let anything happen to them. You have to believe that, and they need us to be strong for them. So, you have to take whatever you're feeling and bury it deep inside, because we can't do this alone. I can't do this alone." He said. He stood and put a hand out.

She grabbed his hand and he helped her up. And to his surprised, she hugged him. "Thanks, Terry." She said. He could feel her tears on his cheek.

"You're welcome." He said taking her hand, and walking to the car.

000

Samuel's face was red and tear stained. He didn't understand why all this was happening. One minute he and Collin were watching a movie and then window was broken and He was bleeding. The glass had cut him above his left eye. But then he'd seen Jenny and panicked. She was bleeding really bad but he couldn't tell where. He remembered when Terry had been shot, when his mother had died and it scared him more than anything. He was terrified that Jenny would die and Terry and Jethro would blame him. At least Collin was ok. He didn't know what he'd do if his friend had been hurt as well. But these thought hadn't stopped him from screaming in pain while the doctor stitched up his wound.

"I want my daddy!" He sobbed into Michele Lee's chest.

"I know, honey. I called him and he's on his way. I promise." She said, hugging the boy.

Collin only watched, tears streaming down his face. He just sat in the chair and cried. Mercifully, Gibbs, Ziva and Terry walked through the door at that moment.

The boys threw themselves at their respective guardian's and Terry motioned Michele to follow him. When they were out of earshot, he asked. "Where's the director?"

"She's been admitted. She was hit once in the leg, doctors say she should be able to go home tomorrow."

"Any idea who did it?"

"No," Lee said.

"You're lying. But that's ok. I'll bet our beloved director told you to lie. What's her room number?"

"220." Lee said. Terry went to the stairs. He had no idea who'd shot his mother for certain, but he could guess.

000

He found his mother's room with no trouble, as McGee and Abby were already there, and he could hear Abby berating the doctors from down the hall. Apparently, they didn't know that Abby Scuito wasn't someone to mess with. Terry passed the nurses station and smiled. He actually felt sorry for the woman behind the desk.

He found his mother's room and went in. She was asleep, her red hair falling down behind her. She was dressed in a hospital gown, with her right leg bandaged. He pictured his parent's living room and guessed his mother had passed in front of the living room window. He checked the chart at he end of her bed. She'd been hit in her right shin. Terry nearly dropped the chart from the shock of what he saw. He knew that whoever shot his mother hadn't intended the shoot her. Probably, based on the diagonal trajectory of the wound, the boys had been lying in front to the tv, as children often do. So whoever it was, he or she had probably been aiming at one the boy's heads.

_Collin's head, _an inner voice told him.

"Terry, you ok?" Abby asked.

"Find anything?" McGee asked.

"One at a time, guys. First, I'm good, and second, yeah, I found something."

"What?" They asked simultaneously.

"Yeah, Twerry, what'd you find?" Sam asked. Gibbs only raised his eye brows. They'd come up from the E.R., at Samuel's insistence.

"Where're Collin and Ziva?"

"She took him home."

"She what?!" Terry said, running from the room.

"Terry!, Terry!"

000

Collin hadn't said much, but Ziva had expected that. She decided she could just be there for him, like she had been up until now.

"Ziva? Is Jenny gonna be ok?" He asked, looking at her with such sadness, that it made her hear ache.

"Oh, honey. Of course, she will." Ziva said, squeezing his shoulder. She pulled the car over and took the now sobbing child into her arms. And silently prayed what she told him would come true.

000

Terry had been fortunate, in that he saw Ziva and Collin leaving and was able to follow them. He saw that her car was pulled over and was about to stop when the passenger, front and rear windows of his truck exploded in a shower of flying glass. The truck skewed and spun out of control. The truck rolled once and lay upside down, looking very much like a dead bug.

Amazingly, Terry was still conscious, but he couldn't see anyone. Then he noticed men moving toward Ziva's car. Moving quickly, but quietly, he unbuckled his seat belt and moved to flank the men. Terry saw one of the men pulled a radio from his belt. He spoke Arabic, but Terry understood him. There was no one in the car. Terry lay on the pick ups roof. He aimed at the man who had just spoke and fired. The boom of the .45 was a welcome sound. He saw the man drop and heard his partner curse. He had a standard MP-5 and he looked of Arab decent. Terry took aim and fired twice. The man dropped. _Two down…how many left? _Terry crawled from the wreckage, jumped and turned to face what had been his rear flank. He didn't see anyone. He started to relax, but then heard two shots. He ducked behind cover. The shots sounded like a nine millimeter but he couldn't be sure it was Ziva. He was just about to move when he heard a voice. "Hello, Terry." He whirled and aimed his weapon.

"Ziva! You almost gave me a heart attack."

"I know; Are you alright?"

"I'm good; you?"

"Yes, we're fine. Right, Collin?"

"Yeah, we're fine, daddy." The boy said, but he still looked scared.

Terry pulled out his phone. "Who are you calling?"

"The boss." He said. He had more questions than answers at the moment and he wanted to fix that equation.

000


	8. Veiled Threats

Terry's head hurt, but otherwise he was fine. He considered it a miracle that nothing was broken. He looked around the room, feeling déjà vu. _I'm getting too old for this, he thought. _Ziva was standing by the window. "Ziva?"

"You ok?" Ziva asked, walking over to the bed.

"I told you I'm good. How's the kid?"

"Shaken. But otherwise ok."

"I'm sorry."

"It is not your fault. I should not have left the hospital."

"Who were they?"

"Mossad."

Terry raised his eyebrows in a question. "You sure?"

"I am certain."

Terry could sense that she was trying to throw him off of something, so he let the issue drop. For now.

000

"What do you mean, 'Samir and Khaleed are dead.'?! She is one woman with a child! How difficult can this be?!" Avner David screamed into the phone.

"She was being followed by Terry Gibbs."

"Who?"

"The NCIS agent who I told you about."

"He is only one man. How difficult can it be to kill one man?!"

_More difficult than you think, _Ari thought. But what he said was. "Khaleed and Samir disabled his vehicle, but apparently he survived the wreck and killed them both."

Avner considered this news. He knew that Green Berets and Delta operators were tough, but this agent was bordering on invincible. "Find the child and kill him. Do not contact me again until it is done, Ari. And if you fail, do not bother returning. " The line went dead.

000

Terry was lying on the bed of his parent's front upstairs guest room, his M21 sniper rifle pointed out the window. His father was at the back of the house his M40A1 covering the rear. Collin and Ziva were in the other guest room. His radio handset crackled to life. "Sitrep?"

"All quiet on the western front." Terry said.

"You're hilarious." Gibbs said sarcastically.

"Did Duck tell you anything about the body?" Terry asked.

"Same as the little girl from yesterday." Gibbs said.

Terry sighed. "I wish this bastard would walk in front of my sights right now."

"Yeah, same." His father said. The two men lapsed into silence and watched their scopes. A few minutes later, Terry heard a small voice behind him.

"Twerry?" Sam said.

"Hey, Sam. You ok?" Terry asked, turning to look at the boy who he hoped would soon be his younger brother.

"Can I sweep wif you?"

Terry hesistated. He wasn't sure if the kid should be in here. If everything went pair shaped…well.

"Pwease. Daddy said Mommy got hurt so I can't sweep with her. I twied to be a big boy, but I'm scared. "

"Come here, bud." Terry said. The boy crawled up on the bed and Terry tucked him in under the covers. "Sleep tight, kid." Terry said.

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Sure." Terry said, going back to the scope. "I will."

Five minutes later, Terry heard his brother's deep even breathing and concentrated on the scope.

000

His name was Addison Sherman and he didn't know that he was being covered by a former Delta force sniper from less than thirty yards. Not that he would have cared. He'd wanted to die since he was ten years old. His father had died in Gulf War One and he hadn't been the same since. He was just trying to save these kids from the same fate he'd suffered. These NCIS agents just needed to learn that lesson. He kept walking and wondered which kid he should take next.


	9. Interrogation

Chp. 9

Terry passed out around 0200 hours. He woke up four hours later and heard snoring next to him. Then he remembered Sam had come in and asked to sleep with him. He got up and quietly cranked out his daily regiment of push ups and sit ups, then decided to go for a run. He needed to think and running helped him do that. He grabbed his Glock 30 and went out.

He left the house with the first faint rays of sunlight visible and headed north. A thought plagued him Why would anyone sexually abuse and kill innocent children? He ran through the park and the list in his head only grew. The one common denominator was that both kids had been the children of naval officers. He decided to check databases for similar MOs when he got to the office. He figured Abby would probably have something by now.

When he was almost to the house, the hair of the back of his neck stood up. It was an instinct developed over long years as a Special Forces soldier spending long periods behind enemy lines. Moving stealthily, Terry surveyed likely hiding places near the house. He noticed a man in bushes. Long hair, kind of shabby looking, but he didn't look homeless. He was too clean. Probably a one of those rich, liberal pricks who loved to spit on American fighting men and call them baby killers. Terry decided to give him wide bearth and come at him from behind.

000

Jack Nelson was a member of SAW, Students Against War. He was staking out Gibbs and Jens house because he'd seen Terry on the news. He, like every member of his group, despised everything Terry Gibbs, and men and women like him, stood for. So, Jack had taken it upon himself to 'take out' Terry. He was so intent on watching the house, that he never saw Terry coming. But did he feel the cold steel of Terry's Glock pressing into his ear. "Eh, what's up, dude?" Terry asked. Jack froze. He heard a door open and saw a grey haired man in sweats and a t-shirt come out the house.

"Need any help?" Gibbs asked.

"A set of cuffs would be nice." Terry said. Then, suddenly, it hit Jack as to what was happening.

"I didn't do nothin' dudes! I was just sitting in the bushes. Last time I checked, that wasn't a crime." Jack said, nervous now.

Terry cuffed and then searched him. "Oh, well, what's this then?" Terry asked, holding up a Rossi .38 special snub nosed revolver.

"That ain't mine, dude!"

Terry scoffed. "Yeah, sure. That's what they all say." He said. Jack wisely obeyed.

000

Two hours later, after breakfast and a shower, Terry and Gibbs went to the office to question Jack. "So, what do you think his deal is?" Terry asked as they were riding the elevator up to the bullpen.

"How should I know? Finding that out is your job." Gibbs said.

"You sure that's safe?" Terry asked. He was only half joking.

Gibbs gave him a warning look. "No funny business. I mean it. I don't like this puke anymore than you, but he hasn't done anything that we know of, other than carrying a concealed weapon illegally. In fact, give me your weapons." He said.

"Yes, boss." Terry said, grinning and handing over his weapons.

000

"So, why are you here Ziva?" Sam asked. Ziva had decided to let Jenny rest, so she was making the boys breakfast.

"Well, Sam, since Jenny got hurt, she needs to rest and you need someone to take care of you. So, that's why I'm here." She said, flipping the pancakes she was making. This was only her third time to make pancakes since coming to the states, but she was doing pretty well and the boys seemed to like them. In the end that was what counted.

"But why didn't Twerry stay?" Collin asked, his face down cast.

"Honey, he wanted to, but he had to go work. But he said that he would come by later." Ziva said, putting the pancakes on a plate and the plate on the table.

"Now, I brought some movies. Do you guys want to watch one after breakfast?" She asked.

But the boy's faces fell. "We don' wanna go in thwere. We don' want you to get hurt. Will you wead to us?" Sam asked. Collin nodded.

Ziva smiled. "I would love to."

000

"So, Jack, what group are you with again? WAS, SWA…something like that?" Terry asked.

"We're called SAW, agent Gibbs." Jack said, annoyed now.

"Oh, SAW, that's right. Sorry. Now, why were you outside my parent's house?"

"I plead the fifth." Jack said, sticking his chest out, trying to appear tough.

"Jack, let me tell you about my dad. He's an ex-marine, gunny sergeant as well as a former sniper. So, not someone you want to be on the wrong side of, correct?" Jack only nodded, looking nervous.

"Myself, I just got out of the army. Thirteen years, nine of them as a Green Beret and Delta Force operator. Catch my drift?"

"Ok, Ok, what do you want to know?"

"The two kids who died? Know what I'm talking about?"

"Yeah, dude sure. What's that got to do with SAW? We're a peaceful group."

Terry chuckled, but there was no humor in his eyes. "You guys are against war. You follow?" A nod from Jack.

"Well, the kids who died were the children of Naval officers." Terry said. Jack swallowed and Terry noticed he was sweating now. Perhaps this subtlety thing did work.

Suddenly, Jack caught on to what Terry was asking. "Dude, we had nothing to do with that?! I swear?! We just saw you on the news and figured we'd harass you a little. That's all, Dude. I swear."

Terry decided now was the time to take the gloves off. "You call me 'dude' one more time and I'll wipe the floor with you. Got it?"

"Sorry d-, Sir."

"Better. Now, you say your group had nothing to do with the murders?"

"No, Sir. I swear."

But before Terry could ask another question, his cell phone vibrated. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Wrap it up. We've got another body." Gibbs said.

Terry sighed and looked at his suspect. "I hope you're right about you buddy's not having anything to do with this. Because if you lied to me, it'll piss me off. And you don't want to piss me off." Terry said, leaving the room.


	10. Pieces fit together

Chp. 10

Terry rode the elevator down to the forensics lab, hoping for good news. He knew if anyone could find these perverts, it was Abby. He loved the Goth like a sister, which if you thought about it, she was. When he walked into the lab, screams could be heard coming from the loud speakers. Terry saw Abby standing in front a computer, doing some dance he probably hadn't heard of. McGee was watching, mesmerized. It was no secret, even to Terry, that the two had a thing for each other, despite Rule 12. Terry waited until he was right behind Abby and said, "Boo."

Abby jumped three feet in the air and screamed, as well as McGee. Terry only laughed, trying to stay upright. "Works every time."

Abby scowled and put her hands on her hips. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood, or I might just tell the director on you." She said, waging her finger at Terry.

He only laughed. "Sure you would. Any good news?" He asked.

She smiled. "As a matter of fact, our demented friend might not be smart as we thought."

"Point, Abbs."

"Ok, Ok. Jeez, one Gibbs is enough." She said. "The point, master of disaster, is that our favorite scumbag got careless in left a print on Andrew's Harrison's body." Abby said, smiling. Andrew Harrison had been identified as the second victim.

Terry didn't smile back. "And did you identify said print?" He asked.

"Yes," McGee said, taking over the brief.

"Name." Terry said, sounding annoyed. He finally believed what his father had been saying for years. Abby definitely had ADHD.

"Here's your scumbag, Terry."

Terry looked at the face and name, but it was the biography that made his eyes widen. "Abby, can you send this upstairs?"

"Yeah, sure."

Terry kissed her cheek. "Love ya, Abbs. McGee, come with." McGee moved to kiss her and ignored Terry.

"Now, McGee!" Terry yelled, not bothering to turn around. Tim fell off the chair, picked himself up and ran, catching the elevator just in time.

"And I thought Tony was bad."

Terry had a snarky comeback, but it died at the mention of Tony. Even though he'd been gone more than two months, the wounds left by his death were still raw for everyone, even Terry. He'd worked ops with Dinozzo when he was with Delta and liked the man. It had been one of the reason's he'd fled two months previous. It was also one of the reason's he'd come back.

"What's up?" Gibbs asked when Terry and McGee got off the elevator.

"Our mutual friend Jack Nelson not only has ties to war protestors, but child molesters and murderers." Terry said.

"Come again?"

"Abbs?" Terry asked. It was her find, and he'd learned to give credit to whom credit was due. Gibbs turned to the monitor and saw Abby's smiling face.

"Well, oh great one, our suspects print came back as none other than Addison Sherman, liberal arts student at Georgetown. Founder of Students Against War."

"Good work, Abbs." Gibbs said, "Gear up, I'll be back in a minute." He said, going upstairs.

000

Despite protests from both Terry and Gibbs, Jen was back at her desk just a few days after being shot. She was restricted desk duty, per Ducky's orders. That didn't keep Samuel and Collin from worrying about her, though. Both boys had refused to go to daycare that morning and demanded to stay with the director in her office. They had promised to play quietly and not disturb her. Looking up from her work, Jen watched them and smiled. She got up and walked, or rather limped, over to them and sat down on the couch. Sam crawled onto the couch and sat in her lap. "Hey, Jenny, watcha doin'?"

"Well, Sam, I got tired of playing director and I thought I'd read to you guys for a while, since you were so sweet to sit up here with me. What do you say?" Jen said.

"Do you do good voices?" Collin asked.

Jen smiled and patted the seat next to her. Collin crawled up. "I might be a little out of practice, but why don't we find out, ok?"

The boys gave her gapped toothed grins. "I'll take that as a yes. Now, what do you want me to read first?"

000

Addison was nervous. The man he worked for was secretive and, as such, he didn't know much about him. But what he did know was you didn't want to make him angry. And Addison feared he had done just that.

"So, Addison, explain to me again why and/or how you managed to leave a finger print on the victim that is connected to an NCIS case?!"

"But..but I thought that's what you wanted. I get caught and just disappear."

Ari sighed. This tree huggers attempt at intelligence was laughable. "Yes, Addison, yes that is what I wanted. But not before our targets were dead!"

Addison cringed. The truth was he got into this because his employer had said he could do what he wanted with the kids, so long as they died afterward. He despised himself, but it had been done to him and as much as he tried he couldn't stop himself.

"Well, Mr. Sherman, I believe that, in light of recent events, it is best that we part company." Ari said.

"Ok, well, where's my money?"

"Ah, yes, your money." Ari said, bringing his hand out of his coat. It held no money. Instead, it held a silenced Glock 17.

Addison caught on too late. "No…No, wait!" he yelled, raising his hands in a futile effort to stop the three bullets that entered his chest and head three seconds later. Ari wiped down his residence and left the prerecorded tape where NCIS could find it. Then he left the safehouse for the last time.

000

"Fee, Fi, Fo, Fum, I spell the blood of an Englishman!" Jenny read, making her voice deeper and, in her mind at least, doing a passable interpretation of the giant from Jack and the bean stalk.

"Jenny, you do good voices." Collin said.

The director hugged him. "Thank you, honey." She said, as Gibbs and Terry walked in, without knocking as usual.

"Well, look, guys we have visitors. To what do we owe the pleasure gentlemen?" Jen asked, grinning.

"We don't want Jenny to play director no more." Sam said.

"Yeah," Collin said, sticking his lip out.

Terry and Gibbs tried not to laugh. "Well, we just need to sign this piece of paper, then we'll go away." Terry said. He handed Jen a warrant for Addison Sherman's arrest and she signed it.

"Thanks, let's go." Terry said, practically running out of the office.

"He's excited." Jen said.

"Yeah, I think he misses Delta." Gibbs said.

"Jetrwo," Sam said.

"Yeah, bud?" Gibbs said, kneeling in front of the boy.

"Be careful." Sam said, putting his arms around her.

"Twerry, too." Collin said.

"We will." Gibbs said, ruffling the boy's hair.

000

They found Sherman's apartment with little trouble and, after informing the super that one of his tenants was a murder suspect, the man was only too happy to help. His apartment was on the top floor. Gibbs went first, then Terry, Ziva and McGee brought up the rear. When they reached the apartment, Terry moved to the left side of the door and his father covered the right. Ziva was behind Terry and McGee was behind Gibbs.

Terry placed the barrel of his shotgun on the doorknob and waited, working to control his breathing. Gibbs nodded and a second later the world exploded in a shower of wood and metal fragments as the locking mechanism literally disintegrated. Terry kicked the door opened and moved inside, racking the shotgun. The apartment opened onto a hallway that led to a living room. He moved forward fast, knowing that the other were right behind him. The living room was large, open space. There were two doors on either side of the room. Signally Ziva and McGee to take the one of the right, Terry moved to the one on the left. In short order, they cleared the apartment and found evidence linking Sherman to the three recent murders.

000

Three hours later, after evidence had been collected, crime scene photos taken and neighbors interviewed, the team went back to headquarters, no closer to finding Sherman than they had been.

"I'm going to take your mother and Sam home, then I'll come back here, see what we can sort out." Gibbs said.

"Sounds good to me. Bring dinner." Terry said.

"Sure, Chinese?"

"Ok." Terry said as the two men entered headquarters.

Ari lay on the roof of a building directly across the street from the NCIS employee parking lot and waited. He knew his target would be out soon.

000

Minutes later his patience was rewarded. Gibbs, the director and the boy came out. He took on his target and fired.

000

Jen was happy, happier than she'd been in a longtime. Sam was talking a mile a minute, alternating between her and Jethro, when they heard. A single shot, unknown direction. Gibbs moved to cover Jen and grabbed Sam. "Are you hit?" He asked. His Sig was in his hand and he didn't know how it got there.

"No, I'm fine. How's Sam?" She asked, unconsciously moving to the boy.

Then the world seemed to stop on its axis. Sam was lying on the ground, blood on his chest. Jen froze, terrified, like her feet were incased in cement. Then, suddenly, violently, time started up again.

"Sam, Sam!" She scooped the boy up, held him to her chest and felt for a pulse on his neck. His eyes were closed. "Come on, Sam. Show me those pretty blues eyes, come on honey."

His eyes half open. "Hurts…" he mumbled.

"I know, baby, but you have to stay awake, ok?" She whispered, trying to stay calm. But her voice shook.

Gibbs moved to where they were behind cover. "Ambulance is two minutes out."

000

"Fornell, I don't care what you have to do or who you piss off. I don't care about you, your career, anything except my information. You get me my Intel and you get yesterday! Don't bother calling until you have it." Terry slammed the phone shut and walked to the window, rubbing his face. Everyone was steering clear of him and Ziva had finally had enough. She walked over to him. "Terry, you shouldn't…" But he cut her off.

"Shouldn't what, Ziva. Shouldn't what! Blame myself, is that it?! I should just pray and hope for the best!?" He started to walk away, when Gibbs grabbed him by the neck and dragged him to the hallway. Seconds later, he was in his son's face.

"What's wrong with you?! Huh? Now, cool it!"

Terry pulled away and looked at his father, his tone low and deadly. "I'll cool it when whoever shot Sam is six feet under." Terry said, walking away.

Ducky stood up from where he'd been sitting next to Ziva and Collin. "What do you think, Duck?"

"I don't know much, Jethro. But I do know one thing, God help whoever shot Samuel."

000

Will Sam survive? Have faith, gentle readers, I'm not heartless.


	11. Forgiveness and puzzle

Chp. 11

Terry sat in the hospital cafeteria, drinking his third cup of bad coffee. He'd found a table along the back wall, so no one could sneak up on him. He wouldn't put it past Abby to come down and try to poison his food, after his tirade. It hadn't taken him five minutes to realize he should go back, apologize and support his team…no, that wasn't right. The people upstairs weren't just his team. They were also his family. In a way, it was a lot like Delta. He took another sip of coffee, looked up, and saw Tobias Fornell walking toward his table. Fornell extended his hand and Terry sat unsure of himself for the first time in years.

"Well, you must really not like me." Fornell said, smiling.

But Terry recovered, grabbed the man's hand and shook it. Then he sighed. "To be honest, I didn't expect you to show. At least, not after the way I treated you."

Fornell gave the younger man's words a dismissive wave. "Terry, if it were Amy up there, I'm sure I would have treated you the same way. How are your parents?"

"Not good. Mom hasn't left Sam's side and dad, well, he's scared. And I haven't ever seen him get scared. I know I have no right to ask, but would you do me another favor?"

"Anything."

"Ziva David and Collin Phelps were the intended targets. I want them in protective custody."

Fornell smiled. "You father mentioned you were sweet on her."

Terry scoffed. "Now, Uncle T, its nothing like that." Terry said defensively. Fornell had been christened Uncle T when Terry was five years old.

"Whatever you say, Terry. Oh, here's what you asked for." Fornell said, handing Terry an envelope and a set of keys. Terry looked at them.

"What are these for?"

"You father also mentioned that your truck was totaled. There's a BUCAR in the lot. Level 5, section D. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go upstairs and check on Sam."

Terry stuck out his hand, "Uncle T, for what it's worth, I'm sorry."

Tobias hugged his godson. "I know, Terry. Now, go put these bastards six feet under."

"I plan to." Terry said, and the two men parted ways.

000

An hour after he met with Fornell, Terry was sitting in his apartment, going over the intelligence the FBI agent had gathered and apparently, not all FBI agents were dumb. Fornell had collected all the information he could on Ziva and Collin and still managed to stay under the radar. But what Terry found in Ziva's family history frightened him enough to make him go back to the lions den. He grabbed his coat and went back to the hospital to get confirmation from Ziva herself.

000

"Where do you think he went? I mean, he can't blame himself for what happened, can he?" Abby asked.

"The human mind works in mysterious ways, Abigail. Terence feels that it's his duty to protect those closest to him and, when he fails, he feels it's his duty to avenge said offence." Ducky said.

"I didn't know this was Analyze Terry Day. I'd have worn my t-shirt." Terry said, standing at the threshold.

"Oh, Terry." Abby stood and went to him, putting her arms around him. "Why does this always happen to us?"

"I don't know, Abbs. I truly don't know." Terry said, breaking the hold and going to where Ducky was sitting.

"Hello, Terry. How are you doing, lad?"

"Honestly, Duck?"

The older man smiled. "Well, yes, Terry, honestly."

"I've been better. I should've been there."

Ducky sighed, but decided to leave that particular can of worms for another time. "Agent Fornell told us he saw you in the cafeteria."

"Yeah, we met. Where're mom and dad?" He asked.

"Their with Samuel. He came out of surgery fifteen minutes ago."

"Where is it?" Terry asked, standing up.

"I'll show you." Ducky said, leading him down the hall.

000

The room was quiet, except for the occasional beeping of monitors that Sam was hooked up to. Jen was sitting in a chair next to the bed, holding Sam's hand. Gibbs was in the cafeteria, with Collin and Ziva. Ducky knocked quietly and walked in. Both looked up expectantly. "I found him wondering the halls." He said, in a poor attempt at humor.

"Hey," Terry said.

"Hey."

"How is he?"

"No change. But the doctors were 'optimistic.' Whatever that means." Jen said, her tone downcast.

Terry went to her. "Hey, he'll be fine. You have to believe that. There's a reason he came to us. I know this is it."

"Mommy?"

Jen looked at him and tried not to cry. "Hey, sweetheart, how are you? Do you need anything?"

"No. I'm sleepy. Where's Twerry and Jethwro?"

"Right here, bud." Terry said.

"Jethro's down stairs."

"I'll get the doctor." Terry said.

"Ok," Jen said, tears now in her eyes.

Sam looked up at her, worried. "Don't cry, Jenny."

She squeezed his hand. "Oh, honey, these are happy tears."

The boy's brow furrowed. "Happy?"

"Yeah," She whispered, "I'm just happy you're ok." She said, kissing his cheek.

"Director Shepard?" The doctor asked, inside the room now, but Jenny could tell from the woman's body language that is was better she come in the hallway to hear what the doctor needed to say.

"Sam, I have to go talk to the doctor. Is it ok if Terry sits with you?"

The boy nodded, but Jen could see the fear in his eyes. She smiled, "Don't worry, honey. I'll be back."

Terry sat down in the chair his mother had just vacated. "So, how you doin', bud?" Terry asked.

000

Terry took the stairs to the first floor, but was then forced to take the elevator to the basement. He wondered what he was going to say to Ziva to get her to open up. After all, he'd blown up at her in front of everyone they were close to and she'd done nothing to deserve it. He went through the line, got another cup of bad coffee and scanned the dining room. Ziva, Collin and his father were sitting at a table in the back. Collin saw him and waved. "Twerry! You came back." The boy said, running up to him.

"Hey, bud."

He nodded to his father and Ziva. "Kid's awake. He asked for you." Terry said.

"Ok, thanks."

"Hey, Collin, would you mind going upstairs with Jethro. I need to talk to Ziva." The boy nodded and took Gibbs hand. Terry waited until they were gone.

"Mind if I sit down?" He asked, nodding to the chair.

"Please."

He sat and they sipped their coffees in silence, which he finally broke. "Ziva, I'm sorry about earlier. I had no right to treat you the way I did."

"While I was hurt, I understand how you feel. If it were Collin upstairs, I…" She trailed off and he nodded. He understood.

Terry sighed. "I probably shouldn't have asked you forgiveness just yet." He said, reaching into his coat for the file that Fornell had supplied him.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Collin was the intended target this afternoon. You know it, I know it. My question is this: Who within Mossad wants him dead and why do they specifically want him dead? Because I'm willing to bet that you've always known who sending these messages. What I want know is, why are protecting them? Because I'm going to kill them and I want to know if I'm going to have to worry about retribution." He finished.

He sipped his coffee and waited for her to answer.


	12. The Second B

Chp. 12

Ziva sat in silence, absorbing what Terry had just told her and contemplating how best to answer. What he'd said was true, she knew who sent the message and why. Finally, gathering her courage, she spoke.

"My father is…controlling. What Avner David wants, he gets. He is deputy director of Mossad."

"So, the part about Mossad wanting you to have no ties to America was true?"

"Yes."

"So, who would he send to carry it out?"

"I don't know." She said.

Terry scoffed. "You're lying. Who'd he send?"

"Why would you suspect me of lying?"

"Because, I already know who he sent."

"How would you know that?"

"I read your file." Terry said.

000

Ari would have watched his sister and Terry in the cafeteria, but Gibbs left with his target and he couldn't pass up a perfect opportunity to complete his mission. Dressed in scrubs and a lab coat he looked like any other doctor. Except that he had a Glock 17, Emerson tactical folding knife and a C2 civilian issue taser. in his left and right pockets respectively. He stayed far enough behind Gibbs and his target, but still close enough so they would end up in the same elevator.

"Jethrwo," Collin asked.

Gibbs looked at the boy and forced himself to smile. He noticed the doctor behind them, but concentrated on the boy. "What, buddy?"

"Is Sam gonna be ok?"

"Sure he is." Gibbs said and the boy seemed satisfied.

Ari stepped forward, pulled the taser and was about to strike when the kid screamed. Gibbs reacted and went for the taser, but didn't move quick enough and Ari managed to knock him out. Collin shrank back, suddenly scared. Why had that doctor knocked Jethro down? Then the doctor pulled down his mask and pulled out a gun like the small one Terry had, but bigger.

"Why'd you hurt Jethrwo?"

"Be quiet. You will come with me; out I will kill your precious Jethro. Do you understand?" The boy nodded.

000

"Why would you read…" Ziva started to ask why he'd read her file when they both heard Collin yell Gibbs name. They jumped up and ran to the elevator, drawing their weapons. People screamed and moved out of the way, but the two agents ignored them. Gibbs was slowly standing up, rubbing his neck. Ziva moved to assist her mentor and Terry looked around. Ari was an arrogant son of a bitch who would want them to know he was the one who'd kidnapped Collin, never mind that was his assignment anyway. Terry found a note taped to the elevator door. He moved to grab the note, when ziva stopped him.

"No! I won't have you screwing this up!" She said, pulling on a pair of latex gloves and grabbing the note. She read it and her face paled. Terry ignored her comment.

"What's it say?" He asked.

Ziva ignored him and looked at Gibbs. "It says to meet him tomorrow at 2100 hours at the Kellogg Conference Center. Or Collin dies."

Gibbs was in pain but, like always, he ignored it. "Let's go upstairs. I want everyone up to speed on this ASAP. Terry, go find out if the parking lot has a security tape."

"No." Ziva said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"No, what?" Gibbs asked.

"If it was not for Terry doubting me, Collin would not have been kidnapped. I don't want him anywhere near this case. This is your fault, you bastard!" Ziva said, tears now flowing freely down her cheeks. She slapped Terry across the face.

The elevator arrived and Gibbs helped a distraught Ziva on to it, surreptitiously giving his son a look of sympathy. Terry was left alone and he sighed. He put his feelings aside and punched the elevator button. Hard. _The second B rears its ugly head. _

000

An hour later, the entire team was at headquarters, including the director. The doctors assured her that Sam would sleep through the night and she should get some real sleep. But instead, she was calling other directors in the alphabet soup that made up the Federal and intelligence arms of the U. S. government. Gibbs, Ziva, Abby and McGee were going over what little forensic evidence had been gleaned from Samuel's shooting and Collin's kidnapping. They worked in silence, simultaneously ignoring Ziva and giving her moral support. They'd found three security guards whose throats had been cut, and Ducky and Palmer were working on them now.

000

Terry drove back to his apartment, showered and changed clothes. He dressed in a Blackhawk tactical brown button down t-shirt, tan cargo pants and a pair of Black Ops model boots. He put a SERPA holster on his right thigh and slid one of his .45 into it. He put the other one into another holster in the small of his back. The Glock 30 went into his pocket left pocket. Then he grabbed his Harkins automatic knife and put it in his right pants pocket. Lastly he grabbed his keys and went out the door. Fifteen minutes later, he was on the freeway headed to hell.

000

Ducky was unhappy. He would have expressed his sympathy to Ziva, and probably still would, but she had no right to treat Terry the way she had. He knew they had been at odds lately, but he had something to say to both of them when this business was over, and if they were smart, they would listen.

Terry arrived in the parking lot and sat in his car, listening to the motor click and pop as it cooled. He concluded that, if asked, he wasn't here for Ziva; he was here for Collin and Samuel. He would kill Ari Haswari and Avner David, then fade into obscurity. It was a price he was willing to pay, if it meant the boys could grow up safe and happy. He threw open the car door and walked into the building with a purposeful stride.

000

Across town, in a small, windowless room, Collin's face was dirty and streaked with tears. He was looking a wallet sized picture that Ziva had given him of himself, Ziva and Terry. He remembered the day. They had gone to the park with Jenny, Jethro and Samuel. The day had been filled with fun, laughter and jokes. Collin focused on these thoughts. He knew that his 'parents' would find him soon and the man who kidnapped him would be very sorry. Exhaustion overtook him and he went to sleep with these thoughts on his mind.

000


	13. Kiss and Make Up

Chp. 13

Terry rode the elevator up to the bullpen and found it empty. He went up to his mother's office. Same result. So, he went back to the bullpen and went back over the Intel he'd managed to compile from the file Fornell had given him. He knew that sooner rather than later, the elevator doors would open and Ziva and the rest of the team would find him. He figured he had maybe thirty minutes to find something of value.

He was working a train of thought that had come to him when he heard the elevator bell ding and the door open. Without looking up, he put his hand in his pocket and squeezed the Glock's trigger so that he could bring it to bear quickly. He heard Ziva and his father enter the bullpen and his mother's feet on the stairs. He could feel eyes on him but didn't look up until he'd finished writing. Ziva was glaring daggers at him. He stood up. "You want me gone?" He asked. She didn't answer.

"I'll take that as a yes. Well, here, get rid of me yourself." He said, holding the Glock out to her butt first. He could see her wavering slightly. Good, his words weren't falling on deaf ears. "I'll be in the lab." He said, mostly for his father's benefit. Terry put the gun in his pocket and walked the elevator.

000

Jen had watched the scene from the catwalk leading to MTAC, but decided not to intervene. Terry and Ziva were both adults. They would work it out. She smiled, in spite of everything that had happened. They were both strong willed people and they would get through this. Together, she hoped. She went to her office and checked her messages. A few minutes later, her door opened. "How are they?" She asked.

"Terry's trick worked. Ziva followed him. How's Sam?"

Only at the mention of the child did she look at him. "He's sleeping. They gave him enough painkillers that he should sleep through the night."

"Isn't that what you're supposed to be doing?" He chided, coming up behind her and gently messaging her shoulders.

She sighed. "I will, as soon as we find Collin. Thank you."

He kissed her cheek. "You're welcome. Go back to the hospital, stay with Sam."

"You sure?"

"Yea, go." He said, giving her a small smile.

"Ok, I'll see you. Call me."

"Will do."

000

Terry got on the elevator in a caffeine induced stupor but perked up when Ziva followed. The elevator moved slowly, but then she reached up and flipped the power switch, bringing it to a halt. Terry reached for his weapon. "I…I did not come here to kill you."

"Then what did you come here for, exactly? Because I care about Collin too, Ziva. I've considered him my son from the first moment he called me Daddy."

She looked at him, tears in her eyes. "I know. I just…I don't want to fail."

His face softened and he put an arm around her. She didn't pull away. Instead, she leaned against his chest and he could feel her tears on his shirt. "I just…I was scared…and…I'm sorry…I'm not…not like this."

"It's ok."

"No." She said, wiping her eyes. "It's not. Collin is better off with someone else."

"Bull. He loves you. We'll find him, then we'll worry about custody." Terry said.

Ziva hugged him again. "Thank you, Terry. I don't deserve your help."

"Oh, stop it." He scoffed. "I was called worse by the DIs in boot camp."

"DI?" She asked.

"Drill Instructor." Terry clarified as they got off the elevator and walked to Abby's lab.

"Tell me good news, Abbs." Terry said as he and Ziva walked in. Abby and McGee were going over the security tapes.

The Goth and the geek looked surprised. "Terry, what are you doing here? I thought you wanted him off the case." Abby said, pointing an accusing finger at Ziva.

"We worked it out. Now, where's our son?" Terry asked, his tone leaving no room for discussion.

McGee got over the shock of Terry words first. "Uh, hospital cameras picked up a man in scrubs and Collin exiting at ten thirty."

"Got a picture of this jerk off?" Terry asked.

"Yeah, right here. He looked at the camera above the exit, but no others." McGee said, handing Terry a picture.

"Ziva?" Terry asked, holding the photo.

"Yes, that's Ari."

"Ok," Terry said, leaving as quickly as quickly as he'd come.

"What do you know?" Ziva asked, following him.

"Your file listed where your father was posted when you were a kid, right?"

"Yes."

"Ever in D.C.?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm guessing he and Ari probably have stomping grounds." He said, smiling.

She took his hand and squeezed it. "Thank you, Terry. I…"

"I know. You don't have to say it." He said, getting off the elevator.

"I was going to say that I love you and I want to make what you said in the lab official." She said.

"Later. You gotta have a kid before you can play house." He said, going to his desk.

000

Ari had given Collin fast food laced with valium. The boy was asleep and would most likely stay that way until the mission was over. He would die peacefully, in his sleep. The boy had asked for his parents almost constantly and Ari had assured him that he would see them soon. He always kept his promises.

000

After forming a plan, Terry positioned himself in a hide facing 6th street and the rear Kellog center. In addition to his M21, along with his 1911s, canteen and power bars. He checked his watch; it was 2345. That meant he had twenty one hours and nineteen minutes until O hour. But he could wait, because Collin and Ziva were depending on him, and he was damned if he was going to fail them.

000

"Think he'll be ok up there, boss?"

"What do you mean, McGee?"

The younger man checked his watch. "He's got twenty-one hours to wait."

"If it was your kid, how long would you wait?"

Tim nodded. He understood. He thought about what he would do if he was faced with a similar situation. He thought about Abby and the ring he had hidden in his desk at home. He figured it was time to take their relationship to the next step. But first, they would get Collin back.

000


	14. Missing you

Chp. 14

Terry checked his watch. 0200 hours. So far there had been no activity, so he decided to grab a couple hours sleep. As he closed his eyes, one thought comforted him. He hoped Ari would be stupid enough to bring Collin to the meet. Then he could eliminate him, be done with the whole mess and finally start living the life he was meant to.

000

Gibbs had dropped McGee off at headquarters and told him and Abby to go home and get some sleep. He was on his way to the hospital to check on Sam and try to get Jen to go home and actually sleep.

Thirty minutes later, he walked into Sam's room and what he saw made him smile. Sam was asleep with his head on Jen chest and her arms around him. A nurse walked in behind him. "I checked on them an hour ago. I didn't have the heart to wake her. I hope you two get custody of him." She said, noting the surprised look on his face. "Oh, you wife told me about the case. Those poor little boys." She said, shaking her head. She checked Sam's vitals and left the room.

"Thank you." Gibbs said, and the woman nodded.

Gibbs walked the window and his phone vibrated. "Gibbs."

No reply.

He looked at the screen. Abby had insisted he get one those new camera phones and he'd reluctantly complied. A message flashed on the screen telling him a new picture had been sent to his phone. He found it after a few attempts and what he saw made his heart leap into his throat. He dialed Terry's number.

000

Ziva sat in her car. It felt cold and empty, just like her apartment. But at least the car didn't have reminders of Collin everywhere. She wished Terry could be with her, but he'd insisted that trying to set up a sniper position in broad daylight was beyond stupid.

Finally, she decided she had to go inside and attempt to sleep. She went to door and felt the hair rise on the back of her neck. She put in her key, turned the knob and drew her Sig in one fluid motion. But she found nothing inside. Ziva forced herself to laugh because she knew if she didn't she'd cry.

But then she felt her hair stand up again. She reached for her weapon, but then she felt a sharp pain in her neck and everything went black. Ari checked her pulse and, confident she would live, picked her up and stealthily carried her to his van.

000

Terry woke up to his phone ringing. He answered and opened the e-mail he'd been sent. What it contained made him sit up. Collin and Ziva were bound, gagged and unconscious. But the picture came with an equally chilling message.

_See you soon. _

000

Ziva woke up first. She looked around and took in her surroundings. But she sensed that she wasn't alone. She saw Collin lying on a mattress, handcuffed to a large eye bolt attached to the wall. He was also blindfolded and he wasn't moving. She moved over to him. "Collin, honey, come on, wake up, baby…please, wake up." She shook him gently and tried to keep her voice even, but she was failing miserably.

"I wouldn't worry about him. I gave him a sedative." A voice behind her said.

Ziva jumped and turned toward the sound. "Ari. Why are you doing this?"

"I thought it would be obvious. It is not me who is doing this. I just follow orders. I'm a patriot, much like you."

"You shoot and kidnap women and children, and you dare to call yourself a patriot?"

"But he was just following orders, my dear. Mine." A new voice said. And Ziva looked into the eyes of a man she had thought she would never see again.

000

Hmm, I wonder who the mystery man is? Any guesses?


	15. Adversarial Relationship

LM&MB chp. 14

Ziva had convinced them to unchain Collin. After all, he was a child. That was three hours ago, and he was still out. She wished he would wake up and then she could at least fill the time reassuring him they would be ok. Until then she was left with her thoughts. Of two things she was certain. One, Terry would find them and Two, he father and he brother would most likely die. How she would deal with that, Ziva was uncertain. She knew with all her heart that she wanted a life in America and she wanted Collin and Terry to be apart of that life. When Collin had first called them mommy and daddy, they'd played along to help him deal with what he was going through at the time. Now though…being called mommy was the most natural thing in the world to her. She loved Collin like she had given birth to him and wanted to raise him as such. But first, they had to get out of here alive.

000

Terry was searching Ziva's apartment with his father, McGee, Abby, Ducky and even Palmer. Normally, Ducky and Palmer would have only come in the worst of circumstances, but this different. Ziva and Collin were family. That said it all.

"Find anything?" Terry asked.

"Broken window in the kitchen." McGee said.

"What else?"

"Small hypodermic needle and syringe in the trash can." Gibbs said, but his voice held out little hope. Both men knew the needle was a plant.

Abby knew by the looks on their faces what they were thinking. "I'll test it." She said, grabbing the evidence bag before either man could say that it wouldn't matter. But they both kept silent. They knew that in situations like this it felt good just to do something even remotely productive.

"I'll come with you." McGee offered.

"You're sweet." Abby said, taking his hand.

"Hey, love birds!" Terry yelled, bringing them to the present. They turned to him. "Stop making out and go find me someone to kill."

Abby let go of McGee's hand, walked up to Terry and slapped him, hard. "You're not the only one who wants them to come back alive. Let's go, Timmy."

Gibbs looked at him. "Not one word." Terry said, scowling.

"You know, Terry, you should tred carefully." Ducky said.

"Yeah, Duck? How so?"

"If you're not careful, you'll alienate the only allies you have."

"That include you, Duck?"

The older man smiled. "You haven't gone that far yet."

"I hope not." Terry said. He knew on some level the past few minutes were weird, but he was glad for the distraction. He'd been TDY to the DSS when he was with DELTA and the wives and children of two separate diplomats were kidnapped. Fortunately, all were returned safely. But Terry knew he had one advantage over those ops. He had a personal stake in this mission. His future wife and child.

000

Jen stood by the window and in Sam's room. She was tired of watching him sleep; it gave her mind too much room to run wild and think about all sorts of unpleasant things she didn't want to think about. Sam stirred and she went back to the bed. "Mommy, where's daddy?" he whispered sleepily.

Jen swallowed the lump in her throat. Sam didn't need to know what happened to Collin and Ziva. "He's looking for the man who shot you, honey." But Sam was already asleep again.

000

After thoroughly searching Ziva and Collin's apartment, Ducky left and Gibbs busied himself, but mostly he just wanted to keep an eye on Terry. Being part Gibbs, however, Terry saw right through his father's plan and he told him so.

"Look, Dad, I know what you're trying to do and I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself." Terry said.

"You're mother called. Sam's scared and, though she won't admit it, so is she."

"And you want me to come over, provide extra security, put the kid and the Madre at ease, etc, etc?"

"You do still have a brain." Gibbs said, chuckling.

Terry punched him in the arm. "Alright, give me a minute to grab my gear." Terry said, going to his own apartment.

While he was loading his weapons into a duffel bag, his cell phone rang. "Yeah,"

"Terry, nice to finally meet you. I believe I have someone you want." A voice said.

Terry felt his gut turn to concrete. "Ari Haswari."

"Very good, Sgt. Gibbs."

"I'm not in the army anymore."

"Oh no, let's see. Former Green Beret, three years. Delta Force, six years. Two years as a sniper and four as an operator. I think it's still in you."

"Maybe. Just tell me one thing. On the roof across the street from the psychiatrist office, it was you?"

"Yes, you were good. I assume you would like to speak with Ziva, yes?"

"Or Collin."

"I regret, I cannot give you either yet, but rest assured they are very much alive." Silence from Terry.

"What? No threats?"

"What's the point? You know what I'm going to do and there's no point in being cliché about it."

"You are a worthy adversary. I will contact you with instructions."

"Wait! When…" Terry said, but the line was already dead.

Terry collected his weapons and some clothes. He made a promise to himself, Ziva and Collin as he left the apartment and walked to his father's car. He would do whatever it took to bring them home alive. Even if it took his life.

000

"Boss, I got proof of life." Terry said, pulling the door open and jumping in.

"What'd you mean proof of life?"

"Ari contacted me."

"Collin and Ziva?"

"Alive."

Then it hit both of them like a freight train. "Did you have Mom's security detail stay?"

"I told her to keep them, but…" Gibbs trailed off and pressed the accelerator to the floor. They reached the hospital in twenty minutes. The hallway outside Sam's room was clear, except for hospital staff. Terry moved to the door and drew his weapon. Gibbs copied his movements and nodded. He pushed the door open and moved into the room with his father close behind. But they found no terrorist, no bomb, no threats of any kind. Except they were on the wrong end of the director's Sig.

"What's up?" Terry whispered, on account of Samuel's sleeping form.

"Not much. Find anything?" Jen asked.

"Shards of glass and a used hypodermic." Gibbs said.

Terry noted the fact that his father left out the part about Ari giving him a proof of life. "Anything else?" She asked.

"No." Gibbs said, going to his work bench.

000

Terry lay on the couch in the hospital waiting room, staring at the ceiling. He knew that his father would rather be out trying to find Collin and Ziva, as would he. But despite there efforts to prove evidence to the contrary, both men were human and they needed sleep. But just as he drifted off, Terry's phone rang. He snatched it off the table and sat up.

"Yeah."

"Hello, again, Sgt. Gibbs. I have your instructions." Ari said.

000

Author's note: I know that the title may seem incongrewous with the story line and I must warn you, it will get a little worse before it gets better. But it will get better. Thanks for all the reviews!


	16. Orders

Chp. 16

Terry gripped the phone tightly; the knuckles in his left hand turning white. "Agent Gibbs, are you there?" Ari asked.

He swallowed the lump in his throat. He had to appear detached; he couldn't let this man get to him. "Yeah, Ari, I'm here."

"Do you love my sister and the child?"

"Very much." Terry answered without even thinking.

"Then you will do exactly as I say or their blood will be on your hands. Understood?"

"Understand."

"Be at the metro station at the intersection of G and 12th streets in thirty minutes."

"Then what?"

"Trust me; A man with your training, you will know." Then the line went dead.

Terry ran down the hall to Collin's room and knocked on the door. Gibbs answered a minute later. "What's up?"

"Ari contacted me; I need to be at the intersection of G and 12th in thirty minutes."

"Ok; give me a minute." Gibbs said, pulling on his shirt. The men were whispering so as not to wake Jen and Samuel.

"He told me to come alone." Terry said as his father tied his shoes.

Gibbs scoffed. No way was Terry facing Ari alone, ex-delta or not. Besides, this was personal. Like Abby had said earlier everyone, not just Terry, wanted Collin and Ziva to come home alive.

"How do you wanna play this?" Terry asked. They were outside now, on the side walk.

"You drive. I'll jump out at a stoplight close to metro stop and tail you from there."

Terry nodded; it was a good, solid plan. "Alright, sounds good." Gibbs lay on the floor in the back of his car and Terry pulled away from the curb. The men rode in silence. Terry made sure the light that would signal an open door was disconnected in case someone was following them. When they reached a stoplight at the corner of 12th street and Madison Avenue, Terry was forced to stop at a red light. Gibbs jumped out and continued north.

Terry continued north for another two blocks, then parked on the street. He walked to the subway station and down to the platform. He was dressed in jeans, dark brown hiking boots, and an olive drab cotton Henley shirt. For the most part, he appeared to be another construction worker heading home after a long day and that was what he wanted people to think. Never mind he was armed with a 1911 style .45 automatic, a tactical folding knife and a Glock G30 .45 in an ankle holster. A sheep in wolves clothing. Terry took in his surroundings. There were ten pays phones on one wall and he went to them, picking one up and pretended to use, but simultaneously felt underneath all three phones until his hand brushed something small and rectangular. He grabbed it and pulled it downward. It was a phone. He turned it on and waited for it to ring.

000

Gibbs arrived ten minutes ahead of his son and found a small kiosk that sold coffee and pastries. He bought a large, black coffee and a newspaper. Then he found a bench and pretended to read. Terry arrived a few minutes later. Gibbs watched him scan the area, then go to the bank of phones. He smiled. This was one of the reason's he'd told Jen she should offer Terry a job. He was competent and knew what to do to get the job done with out having to ask. Gibbs drank his coffee, watched and waited.

000

Terry pulled out his personal phone and called Abby. "Hello?"

"Hey, Abs. I'm sorry about earlier…I just…"

She smiled even though she couldn't see him. He was so much like Gibbs it was scary.

"I understand; If it were McGee, I probably would have done the same thing to you and Ziva. " Then it dawned on Abby what she'd just said and she blushed and quickly added. "If you two were a couple, that is."

Terry ignored the banter and asked his question. "I need to know if you can trace a cell phone."

"That depends; do you know the number?"

"Nope; sorry."

"Then there's nothing I can do. Sorry."

"That's fine; I'll handle it on my own. Thanks."

"You're welcome; Terry?"

"Yeah, Abs?"

"Be careful."

"Will do." Terry said. He clicked his phone off and almost instantly the phone he'd pick up rang.

"Yeah."

"This is Agent Terry Gibbs, yes?"

"It is. Who's this?" Terry asked. The voice on the line wasn't familiar.

"My name is unimportant. But my purpose is."

"What purpose?" Terry asked.

"You and this child have corrupted one of my assets."

"You mean Ziva. It wasn't me or Collin that corrupted her. It was you, Avner."

000

Fifteen feet away, a man in a sport coat and slacks started sweating. He looked around sixty years old, but in fact was ten years younger. He carried a Walther P99 9mm pistol in a shoulder rig.

He watched the younger man and knew killing him would be difficult. But it would have to be done and the kid as well, regrettably. He hadn't joined Mossad to kill children, but to protect them. But his daughter had forgotten the bigger picture and he had to remind her.

"How do you know my name, Terry? Do you mind if I call you Terry?"

"I don't care what you call me and Ziva told me your name. Now, what do you want in exchange for Collin and Ziva?"

Avner thought for a moment. There was a way to accomplish his mission and allow Ziva to live.

"I will accept your life in exchange for theirs."

"When and Where?" Terry said, not even hesitating.

"Take Interstate 95 South to Ashland. Be there twelve hours from now. Keep this phone. I will call again. And next time, Terry, come alone."

000

'

Terry spotted a man with a paper and walked over to him. "Boss?"

"What'd he say?" Gibbs asked.

"He wants me in Ashland, Virginia; in twelve hours. Alone this time."

"You comfortable with that?" Gibbs asked, getting up and folding the paper.

"I don't care about me. It's all about Collin and Ziva. I've been expendable since I was eighteen years old. Let's go." Gibbs only nodded and let Terry's comment hang in the air, unanswered.


	17. Mission Prep

Chp. 17

Terry commandeered a secure line in MTAC thirty minutes after he got off the phone with Ari. The ten calls he made to former and current Green Berets and Delta operators he'd worked with resulted in him finding four men willing to help. Not that the other six wouldn't have been equally willing but three were deployed, two were wounded and one was dead. Of the four men Terry did make contact with, two were snipers and had been since they joined Delta; the other two were operators. But more importantly, Terry trusted these men with his life and the lives of his future wife and son. At least, he hoped that Ziva still had feelings for him. Given what he was about to do, he felt his fears were justified. Terry had no qualms about what he was going to do. With the exception of his father and Ziva, he doubted that many of his fellow NCIS agents had genuine no-holds-bard combat experience. While they had all probably been in at least one or two shootouts, it had been at a distance. Terry needed men who could kill, up close, without question and still complete the mission.

Terry was sitting at his desk at NCIS HQ, cleaning his weapons and waiting until he heard from his men. He heard movement and reached for the .45 he'd already checked, reassembled and loaded.

"Whoa, easy their killer." Gibbs said, his hands raised.

Terry lowered the hammer and put the gun down. "Sorry, boss; just a little jumpy."

"I've never known you to be jumpy." Gibbs said, sitting a cup of coffee in front of his son. Terry accepted the proffered cup and took a sip.

"I've never had anything at stake before."

"That's not entirely true." Gibbs said. Both men lapsed into silence and waited for the phone to ring.

000

Miles away, Ziva was now trying to keep Collin and herself sane. After waking up, Collin had been delighted to see Ziva. At first. When he realized that she wasn't here to rescue him and was a hostage herself, he hadn't taken the news well. Now he was lying down, his head in her lap and she was running her fingers through his hair.

"You really think Daddy will find us, Mommy?"

She smiled down at him. "Of course he will."

But Collin didn't buy it. He'd seen enough to know when adults were lying to him. Ziva caught the look in his eyes.

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"No."

"So, trust me when I say that Terry, Gibbs and McGee will find us."

"I trust you, Mommy."

"I love you, honey. Now try and go to sleep."

"I love you too." Collin said, closing his eyes.

"You should have married Hamel." Avner David said.

"He was too much like you." Ziva growled, her eyes going to the door she hadn't heard open.

Avner smiled. She reminded him of a lioness protecting her cub. "And what do you see in your precious Terence J. Gibbs, hmm? He is just as much like me as Hamel ever was, if not more."

Ziva spat at this. "Terry is nothing like you. He almost killed himself when we lost one of our agents, a man I loved."

"Anthony Dinozzo, wasn't it?" He asked. Ziva didn't answer.

Avner smiled. He could tell she was fighting back tears. He knew just where to aim.

000

Terry went back downstairs and found his parents in the kitchen. Jen looked at him. "Sam asleep?"

"Yeah." He said, staring out the window, but seeing nothing.

"But what?" Gibbs asked, knowing that look.

"But you'll have one huge mother shrink bill when everything settles down." Terry answered, drinking his now cold coffee. But before Gibbs or Jen could reply Terry's cell phone rang.

"Gibbs. Yeah, ok, be there in twenty." He said, hanging up.

"Who was that?" Jen asked.

"The guys I called from MTAC."

"Want company?" Gibbs asked.

"Sure." Terry said.

000

The snipers names were Todd Brooks and Harvey Mitchell and the Assaulters were John Kent and Nathan Samuels. All four men had worked with Terry before. They were four days into a month of leave and were already bored to death, itching to get back to what they were trained to do. So, when a friend called and said he needed help, they got on the first flight from Raleigh-Durham international airport to Ronald Reagan International. The men only carried pistols and were traveling as federal marshals.

000

"So, how well do you know these guys?" Gibbs asked as he and Terry drove to the airport.

"Well enough. What we did is still classified so…" Terry's voice trailed off.

"You can't talk about it." Gibbs finished the familiar phrase.

Terry nodded. "But I trust them with me life and Collin and Ziva's."

"Good enough." Gibbs said and the two lapsed into silence. Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the airport and parked the Ford Excursion Terry had rented. They were walking into airport when Terry spotted the four men. "Hey, Tiffany, what happened to those lovely pigtails?" Terry asked when he walked up behind Todd Brooks.

"Aww, Tammy, the guys thought you'd like it." Brooks said, feigning hurt. The group shook hands all around. Then the operators turned to the new comer.

"Guys, meet Jethro Gibbs. Dad, meet the guys."

"Terry told us you were a sniper in the corp." Mitchell said.

"I was." Gibbs said.

"How long?" Brooks asked.

"Five years." Gibbs said.

None of the men asked if he had any kills. They knew Terry and figured his father would just as tough and vicious as he was. After loading their gear into the suburban, they drove to Terry's apartment. Terry had offered them the use of Ziva's apartment, but they declined. They were soldiers and didn't need creature comforts.

000

Avner David was not a happy man. Ari had reported that Terry had still not arrived. Perhaps his daughter had underestimated this man's love for her. He prayed that was the case. Because if it wasn't he, and his son, were dead man.

000


	18. Rescue

LM&MB chp. 18

A large map of Ashland, Virginia was spread out on Terry's dining room table. It was weighted down by one of Terry's .45's, a Glock 17, Sig Sauer P-226 and a Heckler and Koch USP .45. Terry surveyed the map yet again, absentmindedly rubbing his goatee and mustache. He sighed.

"Ok, gentlemen, any suggestions?"

"I think you should show up ahead of schedule, do a little recon, meet this nut job and then maybe you could find out where your wife and kid are." Kent said.

Terry blushed. "Their, uh, not my wife and kid, John. At least not yet."

"I Goggled directions and Ashland is only ninety-minutes south of D.C." Mitchell said.

"Ok. I'll drive down and meet him. Stay by your phones and get some rest." Terry said. The men nodded and grunted their responses. Terry grabbed his gun and the cell phone Ari left for him and went to his rented truck.

000

Gibbs drove to the hospital slowly. He was torn; Every fiber of his being told him to drive back to Terry's apartment and help him find Avner and Ari and end this, but he also wanted to be with Jenny and Sam. Terry told him if he really wanted to help he would go home and stay with Sam and Jen. And when he was asked about this, and he would be, say nothing. So that was exactly what Leroy Jethro Gibbs was going to do.

000

Terry drove in silence, with the radio off. Must people, in similar situations, would want noise of some kind, a distraction. But not Terry. He preferred to think about the mission, go over every issue in his head. But this time, everything was different. Everything was unknown. Well…not everything. Terry knew that he would complete this mission or he would die. Plain and simple.

000

Ziva slept, or at least attempted to sleep. Collin was still sleeping; she'd read somewhere that children, when faced with difficult situations, slept in order to cope. She was smart enough to know that Terry wouldn't swoop in, guns blazing. No, despite his accretion to the contrary, he could be a scary tactician when necessary. She was glad the room had no windows, but she wondered how thick the walls were and as a result kept herself and Collin as low to the floor as possible.

000

"Where is he McGee?" Abby asked. Unknown to Terry, at Abby's suggestion, Jenny had ordered McGee to install a tracking device on Terry's rented SUV. After many promises that Terry wouldn't be allowed to kill him, Tim reluctantly installed three GPS transponders.

"He's fifteen miles out of Ashland, Virginia." Tim said. They were at the director and Gibbs house, because Gibbs had asked Tim come help provide security.

"Is that where he was supposed to meet Ari?" Abby asked.

"Avner." Gibbs said.

"Who?"

"Ziva and Ari's father; he's the one who called Terry."

Abby crossed the room and hugged Tim. "But you'll bring him back to us right, Timmy?"

He turned to her and smiled. "Count on it."

000

Terry had just past a sign informing him that he was fifteen miles outside of Ashland, Virginia, and his phone rang.

"What's up, my psychotic middle eastern homies?" He asked jovially.

Avner ignored the insult. "You will go to the corner of Madison and 3rd Avenue. You will find a vacant lot, wait there."

"I want a…" Terry said, but the line went dead. Terry gripped the wheel tighter and drove on in search of a vacant lot at the corner of Madison and 3rd Avenue.

000

Ten minutes later, with aid of his truck's GPS, Terry found Madison and 3rd Avenue. There was a dinner diagonally adjacent to the vacant lot. He parked, turned off the ignition and sat for a moment, collecting his thoughts. The phone Avner had left him rang and he answered it. "Yeah,"

"Step out. Walk to the Mustang in the diner's parking lot." Terry did as he was told. Ari was in the driver's seat, so he went to the passenger side and got in.

"It is nice to finally have a face to put with a name, agent Gibbs."

Terry said nothing for a moment. "Personally, Ari, I'd put a hollow point in you as soon as look at you."

"Obviously, you still have some allusion of control, Terry. Let me make it clear; you are no longer in control, we are."

"Yeah, yeah, just shut up and give me instructions."

Ari ignored Terry's insolence. "Twenty-four hours from now, you will meet us at a warehouse in Norfolk's industrial district. I will call you with the exact location twenty-three hours from now. Leave."

Terry's only response was get out of the car. He walked back to his own car, got in and waited for Ari to leave. Then he drove around town for an hour to make certain he wasn't being watched. He wasn't, so he drove back to the diner where he'd met Ari. Before going in, he pulled out his cell phone and pressed one on his speed dial. John Kent answered on the first ring. "Yeah, boss?"

"Where is he?"

"Our friend Ari's nowhere close to Norfolk. He's doing a complete 180."

"Alright. Keep an eye on him and keep me posted."

"Will do." Kent said, ending the call.

Terry sat and processed the information he'd just been given, then went into the diner to get something to eat.

000

An hour later, Ari arrived at the safe house where they were keeping Ziva and Collin. He found his father and the two other men who were working with them in the living room, sitting around the TV watching a baseball game.

"What did you tell him?" Avner asked in Russian.

"To meet us at warehouse in Norfolk industrial district, twenty-two hours from now."

"We'll send Nazeem and Amir in a few hours; undoubtedly this Terry Gibbs will try to get the drop on us. And he will get a bullet for his trouble."

Collin was sleeping and had been off and on. Ziva, on the other hand, had her ear pressed to the door. She had promised herself that she wouldn't let them get to her, wouldn't show emotion. But knowing that Terry could die for nothing, and that it would be her fault, was enough to bring her to tears.

000

Terry was on his third cup of coffee when his cell phone rang. "Yeah."

"There two hours west of your position on route 20 between Scottsdale and Centenary. Looks like a double wide trailer house with a large barn." Brooks said.

"Ok, get back to D.C., asap." Terry said, hanging up. He paid for his meal and left the dinner. Five minutes later, he was doing seventy on route 1 to Washington.

000

Terry got back to his apartment a little after midnight. Brooks and Kent arrived a few minutes after. Mitchell and Samuels had spent to the time preparing gear and made a small scale model of area where Ziva and Collin were being held based on what Kent had relayed. But what Terry hadn't expected was that his parents, McGee and Abby would be there as well.

"If you think you're coming, you've got another thing coming." Terry said, checking his .45s once again. He put in threaded barrels to accommodate silencers. His father had insisted on coming with them.

"I outrank you; Ziva and Collin mean just as much to me as they do to you."

"Like I told you before," Terry said, "I'm expendable; and you're not."

"Like hell you are!" Jenny yelled, anger the likes of which Terry and Jethro had never seen on her face. "Let's get one thing straight, Terry. You have never been nor will you ever be expendable. You are to take every precaution to ensure you come back alive. If you don't like those options, you can find another job. Is that understood?" Jenny asked, her tone leaving no room for discussion.

"Understood." Terry said. He went to table where a map and the model were set up.

"Ok; until we have go, no idea's a bad one. Speak your minds."

000

Five hours later, Terry was laying in a stand of brush fifteen yards from the house where Kent said Ari and Avner were. His father was covering the rear, which was north. Brooks was on the west and Mitchell was on the east. Terry, Kent and Samuels would perform the assault. All six men were dressed in black BDU pants and shirts with hiking boots. In addition to his .45's, Terry carried his twelve gauge pump shotgun. Kent and Samuels carried Heckler and Koch MP-5A3 submachine guns. Terry pressed the transmit button on his radio. "We go in ten." He began counting down.

000

Ziva sat with a sleeping Collin in her lap. She made sure the windows were covered and she'd explain to Collin what would happen when Terry and Gibbs came for them. She smiled at the memory of what Collin had said.

"_So Twerry and Jethrwo are gonna kick butt, mommy?" _

_Ziva had been so surprised that she actually laughed. "Yeah, honey, they will." _

Gibbs tensed as he listened to the count down. He fixed the back door in his sights and steadied himself.

"One…Go!" Terry hissed. As one, he, Kent and Samuels stood up and ran to the house. Terry moved to the lead as he would breech the door, but the three men never slowed. Terry lowered his shotgun so that it would be even with the door knob. When they were almost to the door, he slowed slightly and squeezed the trigger. In the darkness, the buckshot leaving the barrel was akin to the sun rising, but none of the men slowed. Terry hit the door and what little remained splintered into a thousand pieces. He moved into the room and racked his shotgun. Samuels and Kent followed him, going left and right respectively. Terry placed the barrel inches from Avner David's face. The man was groggy and disoriented.

"Where are they?" Terry growled. Avner's only response was to reach for a pistol that lay next to him. Terry didn't hesitate; he squeezed the trigger and Avner was dead before he hit the floor. Ari merely watched the scene unfold.

"Anyone else wanna play hero?" Samuels asked from where he was also covering the group.

"She deserves whatever is done to her." A man Terry didn't recognize said.

"Oh, really?" Terry asked. He moved the shotgun and fired at the man's leg. He screamed. Terry moved to him and stepped on the wounded leg, applying pressure.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!"

"Bedroom!" The man screamed in pain.

"Cover them." Terry said and he moved down the hall, the shotgun slung over his back and a .45 in his hands. There were two bedrooms on either side of the hallway and one at the end.

"Ziva! Collin!" Terry yelled their names as he checked each room.

Ziva sat up, jolted awake by a voice she thought she would never hear again.

"Terry! We're in here!" She yelled, praying he could hear her. Seconds later, the door gave way and Terry entered the room, his .45 at the ready. What he saw made him holster the gun and drop to his knees. Terry pulled them both in his arms. Collin, who'd been asleep, woke up and saw his father. "Daddy, is that you?"

"Yeah, buddy; you're safe; the bad men can't hurt you and mommy anymore." Terry said with finality. Suddenly, they heard gunshots. Terry moved to cover his family. He pulled the shotgun off his back and handed it to Ziva. "Here, take this. Stay here."

Terry moved into the hallway, what was known as the fatal funnel, because lethal threats could come from any direction. Terry moved to the living room and looked around. The other unknown man was dead and Ari was wounded. With Kent and Samuels covering him, Terry moved to where his adversary lay. "Looks like…I…win." Ari wheezed. Terry turned away and started to go back to the bedroom. "Boss!" Kent yelled, pushing Terry out of the way. Ari was raising a .25 caliber Beretta. That was all the provocation Terry needed. He turned, drew his .45 and emptied it into Ari.

000


	19. Trouble

LM&MB chp. 19

The mission went downhill from the moment Terry shot Ari. In the back of his mind, he knew that some part of Ziva would still love them. They were her father and half-brother after all. He led Collin and Ziva out of the house and fifteen minutes later, a marine UH-1N Huey that the director had requisitioned, with Ducky aboard, extracted Ziva, Collin and Gibbs. Terry knew by the look on Ziva's face that he was not welcome on the bird. It could have been the shock of what she and Collin had endured. But Terry suspected that he was the cause of her pain. The cynical part of him was angry. What had she think he was going to do? Ask them to lay down their guns and play nice? He scoffed. No, he knew what he was going to do from the minute he learned that Collin, not to mention Ziva, had been kidnapped. But still… Family was family; no matter how despicable they were.

000

Once the helicopter was out of sight, the delta force operators unloaded a half dozen gas cans from Terry's rented SUV. They doused the trailer thoroughly then dug a trench fifteen feet from the house all the way around. Lastly, Terry pulled white phosphorous grenade and tossed it through the front door. Seconds later, the grenade popped and flashed, and the house followed it. Five minutes later, they were headed northwest to D.C., and passed several fire trucks.

000

Three hours later, they were back at Terry's apartment. The other men showered or cleaned weapons and by ten that morning, they were headed to Ronald Reagan International Airport. Terry pulled up to the curb drop off. They all shook hands and told Terry if he ever needed them to not hesitate to call. He expressed the same sentiment to them and wished them a safe trip home. Terry then returned the truck to the rental agency and took a cab back his apartment to grab a few hours of much needed sleep.

000

Once arriving at the hospital, Ziva and Collin had been checked out. Ducky had insisted on staying with them throughout the process. Now, they were both sleeping under the watchful eyes of Gibbs team.

Abby was frustrated, though. The whole situation was backwards. Terry had saved Ziva and Collin, and yet he was the only one not present. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Where is he McGee?"

Tim sighed. "Abby, he just killed her father and half-brother. He probably thinks he's the last person Ziva wants to see right now. You know how Terry is about these things."

Gibbs and Jenny watched the scene from a distance, and they knew exactly what Abby was thinking. "Where is he, Jethro? He should be here." Jen said, her tone accusing.

Gibbs just looked at his wife and pulled out his cell phone.

000

Terry woke up and checked the clock beside the bed. 1430 hours. He got up and went to his desk to compose the most difficult letter he would ever write. An hour later, it was as good as it was going to get, he figured. He folded the paper, put it in an envelope and wrote Ziva's name on the envelope. Then he showered again, put on a dark blue suit, dark blue shirt and red tie. Lastly, he went to his gun safe. The weapons used the previous night had been cleaned and put away. In addition to his 1911's, Terry had several other handguns and holsters. Terry grabbed his Glock 19, a belt holster and silencer for the weapon. Lastly, He called another cab and, when it arrived, had the driver take him to Bethesda.

000

Ziva woke up slowly and blinked to several times to bring the person she saw into focus. "Who's there?"

Ducky walked over the bed. "Welcome back, dear. You and young Collin gave us quite a scare."

"Is Terry here?"

Ducky smiled. "Not yet. Would you like me to call him?"

"No; I don't won't see him, Ducky."

"Ziva, I know that you loved your father and your brother deep down, but you can't mean that."

"I do mean it. I never want to see him again." Ziva said, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

000

Terry bought flowers and a stuffed dog at the hospital gift shop and rode the elevator to Ziva's room. He hoped he could make things right. As he reached the door, he heard Ziva's voice. "I do mean it. I never want to see him again."

Terry stood for a long moment and absorbed what he'd just heard. Then he took the dog, flowers and the letter he'd written and asked that they be delivered to Ziva David's room. Then he left the hospital, and an hour later he was the proud owner of a 1998 Jeep wrangler. After buying the jeep he decided to head south for a much needed vacation.

000

Uh oh. All is not well in the world of NCIS. I wonder what Terry wrote Ziva?


	20. bumps in the road

LM&MB chp. 20

"Why would he write this if he still loved me?! This only proves that he feels nothing for me…or Collin." Ziva hissed, keeping her voice low so that Collin wouldn't hear her. Abby had insisted on staying with them and the two women were now discussing the letter Terry had written.

"Just give him time; you were both emotional. He'll come to his senses, come running back and beg forgiveness."

Ziva had to smile. "If only it was that simple, Abby."

Suddenly, they heard crash somewhere in the apartment and ran to check on Collin.

000

Terry's own words plagued him as he drove south toward Florida. He'd been a fool, but he was too proud to turn the car around. The letter played over and over again in his mind.

_Dear Ziva,_

_It is with a heavy heart that I write you this letter. I don't know where to begin. I know that we can never repair our relationship as a result of my actions. I'm sorry for the pain I caused you. Furthermore, as our relationship is in ruins, I feel that it would be inappropriate to be considered Collin's father. It is my hope that you will able to find someone who can be a husband to you and father to Collin. Because I can't. I'm sorry. _

_Terry_

000

Collin was curled up in the corner of his bedroom, sobbing. His mind couldn't process what he'd just heard. His daddy didn't love him anymore? How could that be possible? He heard footsteps but didn't move. Ziva looked at him and her heart broke once again. She went to him, but he moved away. "Collin, what's wrong? You know you can tell mommy anything." She said, stroking his hair and crying some herself.

He looked at her and said the seven most heartbreaking words she ever heard from him. "How come daddy doesn't love me anymore?" Then Collin sobbed uncontrollably and threw himself into his mother's arms. Ziva rocked him and whispered soothing words. Abby watched them from the door and cried herself. Her faith in the Gibbs name had been shattered. _Damn you, Terry. You really are a bastard. _

000

Gibbs, Jen and Sam were watching a movie and trying to forget the past few weeks. But Sam knew that the two adults were worried. He was too, actually. Sam was acting happy, but both Jen and Gibbs could see right through it. When the movie ended, Jen took him upstairs for a bath and he didn't even protest. "Hey, Sam, can I ask you something?" she asked, while washing his hair.

"Sure." He answered, half heartedly.

"What's bothering you?"

"Nothing." He said, a little too quickly and looking away.

"Sam, look at me."

He looked at her, with tears in his eyes. "Why doesn't bubba love me anymore?" He sobbed, not attempting to stop the tears.

"Oh, Sam." Jenny lifted him out of the tub, wrapped him in a towel and hugged him, all the while cursing her eldest son.

000

Terry pulled into a liquor store in Jacksonville, Florida around 2100 hours. He bought a six pack of Heineken, then drove to a hotel. His plan was simple. Get very drunk and sleep. He was on his second beer when his cell phone rang. He checked the number and debated whether or not he should answer, or if he even wanted to. He decided that they would just keep calling until they got an answer; and a ringing phone and a hangover do _not _mix. Terry knew from experience.

"Hello,"

"Where the _hell _do you get off? I don't even know why I bother with you." His mother hissed angrily, struggling to keep her voice even.

"Well, you see, that's the beauty of it. I'm thirty-one years old so…uh, you're job's kinda done." Terry said. He chuckled.

"This isn't funny, Terence! You have _destroyed _Collin and Samuel, or did you even bother to think about them?! Do you have any idea how it feels when your brother asks me, 'why doesn't bubba love me anymore?!'" She asked, crying now.

Terry couldn't speak. His throat constricted and his eyes stung. He slammed the phone back on its cradle. Then he grabbed another beer and tried to forget what he'd done.

000

McGee was sitting on Ziva's couch with Abby's sleeping head on his shoulder. He had a lot of respect for Terry. Had, as in past tense. Now though, if he saw him on the street, he was trying to decide whether to shoot him and beat the crap out of him. He made a promise to himself and the woman he loved. He would never become like Terry, leaving those he loved when they needed him most. He put his arm around Abby and kissed her head. She snuggled into his shoulder and he leaned back and fell asleep, a contented smile on his face.

000

Ducky sat in his study, alone now. His mother had been dead for some time. He didn't see himself as a religious man. Whatever he knew of religion had been lost through the death of friends during his time in Vietnam and with NCIS. But on this night, he closed his eyes and prayed.

"Dear Lord, I know that we haven't spoken in quite some time, but I have a favor to ask. Please allow Terence to come to his senses and return safely to us. Amen." Then he went to bed. As he lay staring at the ceiling, he sighed. "Terry, where ever you are, you've made a royal mess of things, lad. A mess that unfortunately even I can't fix." Then he slept.

000

Terry woke up the next morning at ten-thirty. The hangover was light, as he'd only had three beers. He went to the restaurant adjacent to the hotel, ordered coffee and a grilled cheese sandwich and planned his next move. If he wanted to hold onto the remnants of the life he had back in Washington, he'd have to tread lightly. The rudiments of a plan began to form in his head as he sipped his first cup of the day.

000

Ziva was sitting in her kitchen having coffee and toast. She'd sent Abby and McGee home around eleven, telling them that she would be fine and they would probably sleep better in a bed than on her couch. Her laptop was open and a chime sounded, announcing a new e-mail. She opened it without looking at the senders address. The coffee cup stopped halfway to her mouth when she read what was on the screen.

_Dearest Ziva,_

_I am a certified, world class jerk. I won't waste your time asking for forgiveness because I know I don't deserve it and nothing I do will ever change how you or Collin feel about me. I just wanted you to know that I love you both very much and that will never change. Good luck in court. I'll pull for you._

_Love,_

_Terry_

Ziva sat for a long time, reading the e-mail several times to make sure it was real. Then she composed a response.

000

Ducky was reading in his study when the phone rang. "Hello."

"Ducky, it's Terry. Now, before you cuss me out, please hear me out. That's all I ask."

The older man paused. Then he spoke. "Alright, Terence."

"When are Collin and Samuel's custody cases?"

Ducky thought for a moment. "The day after tomorrow at nine am."

"Thanks." Terry said, going to hang up.

"Are you going to be there?"

"Maybe."

"It would go along way to fixing things." Ducky said.

"I understand." Terry said, "And Duck?"

"Yes, Terry?"

"Thanks."

"Anytime." Ducky said, hanging up with a smile on his face. Everything would work out.

000

By 2300 hours, Terry was back in D.C. He'd eaten lunch and dinner at a couple of forgettable roadside dives and even caught one of those cookie cutter action flicks the masses seemed to love so much. But his real purpose was to avoid being seen anywhere near his apartment in daylight. He didn't know what Ziva's reaction to the e-mail would be. He parked and stealthily made his way to his apartment. After getting inside with no trouble, Terry turned on his computer, hoping that Ziva had at least giving some kind of response. Even if it _was_ to curse him in nine different languages. Terry held his breath as the internet opened. The computer chimed, signaling new mail. He opened the e-mail and began reading. But halfway down the page, he was already out the door. He walked to Ziva's apartment and knocked on the door. It opened a minute later and she led him inside and to her bedroom. They began a round of passionate kissing, but soon fell asleep in each others arms.

000

High above them, another pair of lover's watched and approved. "You think they'll make it? They can be pretty stubborn." Kate said.

"He came back, didn't he?" Tony said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Kate said, smiling. This new gig had taken some getting used to, but in the end, she knew it would work out.


	21. Terry finally gets his act together

Minor spoilers for hiatus, both parts.

LM&MB chp. 21

Terry woke and looked around, aware that he wasn't alone. He turned his head and saw Ziva sleeping next to him. He got up carefully so as not to disturb her, grabbed his shirt and jeans, and went to bathroom. When he came out, he saw Collin in the hallway. The boy had an expression on his face somewhere between confusion and sadness. It was enough to make Terry want to eat his .45. But he went to the kitchen in search of coffee and surprisingly, Collin followed him. He looked at the boy and smiled.

"Hey, buddy, how are you?" He asked while making his coffee.

"Why'd you come back? I thought you didn't love us anymore." Collin said, fresh tears in eyes.

Terry knelt to the boy's level and opened his arms. "Come here, Collin."

Collin slowly walked over and Terry picked him up. He walked to the living room and sat down on the couch with the boy in his arms. "I came back because…because I made a mistake."

Collin looked up, his eyes dry. "A mistake?"

"Yep; a big one."

"What did you do?"

"I said some mean things to people I care about."

"Like mommy." The boy said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Like mommy." Terry confirmed.

Collin's face scrunched up, confused. "Why'd you do that?"

Terry thought for a minute, unsure of how much to tell the boy. Finally he settled on an answer that was the truth. "Because I was being stupid."

"But you're not anymore, wight?" Collin asked, hopefully.

"I don't think so." Terry said.

"Good." Collin said, hugging him. Terry hugged him back.

"Good morning, gentlemen." Ziva said, coming into the living room and joining them on the couch. Collin went to her and Terry got up.

"Morning." He said.

"I'd appreciate it if you stayed away from the office, at least until I tell you otherwise."

"What did you do?"

"Let's just say you're not the only one I need to apologize to." Terry said, leaving the apartment.

"What were you guys talking about?" Ziva asked, looking at Collin.

"Terry wants to be my Daddy again. Forever." Collin said simply.

Ziva smiled. "That's good, honey."

000

Terry walked back to his own apartment and went in. Everything was as he had left it the night before. The e-mail that Ziva had sent was still open on his computer. He re-read it.

_Dear Terry,_

_While I was hurt by what you said, I feel that I must forgive you. Not only for myself, but for Collin as well. Terry…he doesn't want another father, he wants you. And so do I. I can think of no one else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with. I hope we can repair the damage and move on. No…moving on isn't the right word. I want build a family with you, Terry Gibbs. You would, could and do understand me better than any man I have ever known. We have already endured the crucible. Allow me to make amends and let us move on, together. _

_Love, _

_Ziva_

Reading Ziva's words gave Terry the courage to do what he knew he must. He went to his bedroom and took a long, hot shower, mentally preparing himself for what lay ahead. After showering, he put on the same suit, shirt and tie he'd worn when he went to see Ziva in the hospital only two days ago. Then he put on his .45s and left the apartment. He made the drive to NCIS headquarters in thirty minutes, far too quickly for his liking. His stomach was doing flips as he parked and entered the building. His first stop was Abby's lab and he immediately noticed that it was far too quiet. He saw her hunched over a microscope and knocked on the door. As no one ever knocked, Abby looked up in surprise. "Terry! You came back!" She squealed, running to him and hugging him in typical Abby fashion.

He was so taken aback that for a moment he didn't speak. "Well, Abs, I must say this was _not _the reaction I was expecting."

"Ziva called me after you left. You dog." She said, punching him lightly in the arm.

"Woof, woof." Terry said, grinning.

"Have you seen the director yet?" Abby asked, suddenly turning serious.

Terry looked away. "No, not yet. I've got to run. I just wanted to see you." He said, walking out.

"Hey, Terry."

"Yeah, Abs?"

"Good luck."

"Thanks." He said, going to the elevator.

000

Terry got off and walked to the bull pen. He saw McGee and walked to his friend's desk.

"Hey, Tim." He said, when McGee looked up.

"Terry, good to see you. Abby told me what happened with you and Ziva. I'm glad you two worked things out." Tim said, smiling.

"Thanks. I am, too. Is the director in?"

"I think so. Be careful." McGee warned. Then Terry noticed that his father's desk was also empty. With his stomach churning, he took the stairs to the director's office and stopped at Cynthia's desk.

"Are they in?" He asked.

"No, there in MTAC. I'll get them. You can go in."

"Thanks." Terry said, entering the office. He took a chair at the conference table and waited.

000

Gibbs and Jen were watching a snatch via satellite on the plasma screen in MTAC when Cynthia entered. As this was unusual, both turned to her, but only the director addressed her. "What is it, Cynthia?"

"Agent Gibbs is waiting in your office, Director."

Jen actually laughed at that one. "How long has it been since your last vacation?" she asked.

"Not him, director." Cynthia said, gesturing to Gibbs. "The other agent Gibbs."

000

The door opened and Terry looked up, one of his .45's on the table within easy reach. Terry was glad he'd gone with his gut instinct, as he was now out numbered.

"I didn't expect to see you." She said, taking the chair across from Terry. Gibbs sat next to her.

"What's that for?" He asked, pointing to the gun.

"Just trying to keep everything kosher." Terry said. He sighed. "Look, I know I can say I'm sorry all day long, but I also know that's not enough. I want to apologize for my behavior to you and Sam."

Jen thought for a moment. She knew her son well enough to know when he was and wasn't being forthright. "I accept your apology." She said.

"Me too." Gibbs said.

"Thank you." Terry said, re-holstering his pistol. "Do you think I could see Sam?"

Terry watched the wheels turning in his parent's heads. Finally, Jen spoke. "I'll have someone bring him up."

"I'll go get him, Jen." Gibbs said.

000

While they were waiting for Gibbs to bring Sam back up, Jen couldn't help smiling. Terry looked like he was ready to crack. "Something wrong?" she asked, offering him a cup of coffee.

"No. I'm good." He lied.

"You know…your father pulled a similar stunt four years ago. Remember that explosion, when he had amnesia?"

Terry nodded. It had been a trying time for all of them. He was deployed to Afghanistan and couldn't get leave.

"He ran off to Mexico for a few weeks afterward." Jen said.

"That's just a similarity. I doubt very seriously that he behaved like a child."

"Terry, we love you. Sam loves you. You're forgiven; move on." Jen said, smiling. But before he could respond to door opened and Sam and Gibbs entered.

Sam saw his brother and ran to him, launching himself into Terry's lap. "I knew you'd come back, bubba." Sam said, hugging him.

"Sorry I made you sad, buddy." Terry said, returning the hug.

Sam pulled away and looked up. "That's ok. I was sad for a little bit, but I knew you'd come back."

"You did, huh?"

"Yeah, I did." Sam said. He looked at Jenny. "Can I go back and play now, mommy?"

Jen smiled at him. "Sure, honey."

"Come on, bud. I'll take you back." Terry said.

"Ok." Sam said, taking his brother's hand.

When they were gone, Jen breathed a sigh of relief. "Glad that's over." She said, looking at her husband.

He laughed and put his arms around her. "You and me both." He said, kissing her.

000

"Are you and auntie Ziva gonna get married now?" Sam asked as he and Terry rode and the elevator downstairs.

Terry was caught off guard and fumbled for a response. "Uh…um…uh. What makes you think that, buddy?"

"Well, Michele's boyfriend got mad at her, then they made up and he askted her to marry him." Sam said, as if that was the way it was supposed to work. He was referring to Special Agent Lee and Ducky's assistant, Jimmy Palmer.

Terry knelt in front of his brother. "Can you keep a secret?"

"You mean wike secwet agent clastified stuff?" the boy asked, his eyes bright.

"Yeah, just like that."

"Yeah, I can do that."

"I'm going to ask Ziva to marry me."

"Cool. I won't tell, bubba." Sam said.

"Thanks, buddy. Have a good day." Terry said, handing him off to one of the daycare workers and leaving the building. Now all he had to do was buy a ring.

000


	22. Proposals

LM&MB chp. 22

Terry was almost to the parking lot when he realized he had no idea what he was doing. So, he went to autopsy. He checked the window and found Ducky was alone. "Hey, Duck, what's up?"

"Terry! Good to see you." Ducky said, smiling and acting as though the last couple of days hadn't happened. "Ziva called me. I'm glad you two finally worked things out, lad. It would have been a shame for you to loose them."

Terry looked away. "You don't have to tell me, Duck. Listen, I hate to ask but…"

"You need to know where to buy an engagement ring." Ducky said.

"You physic now?"

"I was a young man once too, Terry." Ducky said, sadly.

"What was her name?"

"Su Ling. She was killed trying to flee Saigon. The helicopter she managed to get aboard crashed. I was thirty-three; she was twenty-seven." Then Ducky voice dropped to a whisper. "She was pregnant."

Both men were silent for a long moment. "I'm sorry, Duck."

"Ah, well, I moved on. But just because you move on, it doesn't mean you forget. As far as jewelry, Abigail would be the one to ask."

"Thanks, Duck. See ya around."

"Your welcome, Terry. Good luck."

000

Terry walked into Abby's lab a minute later. This time the music was blaring. "Abby!"

She turned. "Oh, hey, Terry! What can I do for you?" She asked, turning the music down.

"Where would I buy an engagement ring?" He asked.

Abby blinked. "You mean…" she said, hopeful but she didn't want to jinx it.

Terry nodded. "You got it."

Her only response was to throw her arms around him and squeeze. "Finally! I thought you guys would never get your act together!"

"You're assuming she'll say yes." Terry said, ducking to miss Abby's well aimed head slap.

"Of course she will! Why would she?" Abby asked. "As for your question, the best place to go would be the Tiny Jewel Box. There on Connecticut Avenue. Good luck." Abby said, smiling and standing on her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek.

"Thanks, Abs. You're the best, as always." Terry said, returning the kiss and leaving the lab.

He practically ran into McGee, as he was exiting the elevator and not paying attention. "Oh, gosh, Terry. I didn't see you. Sorry about that."

"It's all good." Terry said, "Oh, Tim?"

"Yeah?" McGee asked distractedly as her looked on the floor.

"You dropped this." Terry said, holding up a small box.

The younger man smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem; Good luck."

Both men smiled and went their separate ways.

000

Tim walked into the lab and, as usual, Abby didn't hear him. He walked over and turned down the music.

Abby perked up. "Hey who…oh, hey, Timmy. What can I do for you?" she asked smiling.

"Well, I need to ask you something." He said, walking over to her.

"Sure, Timmy, what is it?" she asked, turning serious.

He knelt in front of her and pulled the jewelry box from his pocket. "You've brought out the best in me, Abby Scuito and you are the love of my life. I couldn't imagine spending the rest my life without you in it. Will you marry me?"

"Yes," Abby whispered, tears in her eyes.

He stood up and they hugged. "That was beautiful, Timmy."

"Thanks. You want to go tell everyone?" He asked, even as she was already bursting.

"Well, duh." She said, in typical Abby fashion.

000

Ziva had been at the office for an hour and no one would tell her where Terry was. She'd finally given up on hearing from Terry and decided to come in to work. After all, she knew the team couldn't stay mad at Terry. Not if she couldn't.

"Ziva, Ziva! I have the world's greatest news!" Abby yelled running into the bull pen.

Ziva looked up from what she was reading. "And what would that be Abby?"

"Are you sitting down?!" Abby asked, practically jumping up and down.

"Yes, this is my chair and this is me in it." Ziva said slowly.

"Ok, Ok. Here goes." Abby said, taking a deep breath. "Timmy proposed!" Abby squealed.

Ziva jumped up and hugged Abby. "Oh, Abby, that's wonderful!"

"Where's the fire?" Gibbs asked, coming downstairs with Jenny.

"Gibbs, I have the most wonderful news." Abby said, slightly calmer now. Tim arrived just then.

"And that is?"

"Timmy proposed!" Abby squealed and congratulations went around the room again.

000

Terry was looking for a ring and trying valiantly not to look like a fish complete out of water, but he was failing miserably. The only time he'd been anywhere near diamonds was a joint Delta/CIA op three years earlier in Saudi Arabia to nab a certain oil man who financed terrorism. Finally, an attendant took pity on him. "May I help you, sir?"

Terry grinned. "Yeah, I need an engagement ring."

An hour later, he walked out with a simple yet elegant specimen that had cost more that he made in one month when he was in the army. But Ziva was worth it. He drove back to headquarters, trying to think of the best way to propose.

Because it was rush hour, it took an hour to get back to the office and by that time, Ziva and Collin had already left. But Terry decided to go in anyway. Believe or not, he was nervous. More nervous than he'd ever been before combat. He found his parents, Sam, Tim, Abby and Ducky in the bullpen with a cake and ice cream. Odd, but he could entertain the idea. Sam saw him first and ran up to him. "Hey, bubba, guess what?"

"What, bud?"

"Samuel." Jenny warned. "What did I tell you?"

The child's face fell. "Oh, I forgotted. I'm opposed to tell."

Abby took pity on him. "Aw, its ok, Sam. You're just excited."

"So, what's the good news?" Terry asked, even though he already knew.

Abby hugged him. "Timmy proposed!"

000

Another hour passed, as more congratulations were given. However, the group finally did break up, as Samuel and Collin's final custody hearing was the next day.

"Mommy, can I ask you something?" Sam asked as Jen was tucking him into bed.

"Sure, honey, you can ask me whatever you want."

"What if the judge says I can't live with you and daddy anymore?" Sam asked, genuine fear in his eyes.

Jenny had worried about this herself, but she and Jethro had both been careful to keep these fears hidden from Sam.

"You want to sleep with us?" Gibbs asked from the doorway. Sam nodded and Jen picked him up, comforting him as she carried him to their bed room.

000

Terry got back to his and Ziva's apartment complex and went to her apartment, gathering his courage. He knocked on the door before he could give himself time to think about it. She opened it a minute later.

"Hello, Terry, would you like to come in?" She asked, a dish towel still in her hand.

"Sure. Thanks." He said, stepping inside.

"Did you here about Abby and McGee?" She asked, leading him to the living room.

He smiled. "Yeah; it's great. I had something I wanted to ask you if you don't mind?"

"Certainly." She said, suddenly apprehensive.

"Could you sit down?" He asked.

When she did, he knelt in front of her. "Ziva David, I love you and Collin more than I love myself and always will. I couldn't imagine spending anymore time away from either of you than I already have. When you were kidnapped, my world almost collapsed in on itself because Ziva, you and Collin are a part of that world. I want that feeling forever. I want hold our child in my arms, a life that you and I created. I want to be a father. I want to teach Collin to play baseball, basketball, whatever he wants to learn. But most of all I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. Will you marry me, Ziva?"

For a long minute, she didn't answer because she had tears in her eyes. Finally she managed to get one word out. "Yes."

000

The Mcabby marriage proposal was for my number one Mcabby fan- Lady Aracne


	23. Court

LM&MB chp. 23

Ziva woke up with a start and knew something was wrong. She looked at the digital clock beside her bed. Then she heard noises coming from the baby monitor next to the clock. That woke her up. Nothing galvanizes a mother like her child pain, be it physical or emotional. She jumped up, grabbed her robe and made her way to Collin's room. Collin was sitting up in bed, crying. Ziva went to him.

"Collin, what's wrong, honey?" She asked, sitting on the bed next to him.

"No…noth... sawy I woketed you up."

"If nothing's wrong, then why are you upset?"

"Wha…what if I can't live with you and daddy anymore?" He asked, fresh tears in his eyes as soon as he got the sentence out.

"What?" Ziva asked, more from the shock and pain of his words, than miss understanding.

"What…what if…I can't live with you and daddy anymore?!" He repeated, this time almost incoherent because he was hysterical.

Ziva didn't say anything. She merely picked him up and carried him her bedroom, cooing and whispering words of comfort. Wanting comfort herself, she reached for the phone and dialed a familiar number.

000

Terry woke up to the phone ringing. Thinking he had overslept, he panicked and sat up in bed. Realizing it was still dark outside, he relaxed and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

But he didn't hear anything coherent. He heard sobbing in the background, most likely Collin. "Be right there." He said, before ziva could respond, hanging up the phone. He pulled on his jeans that were on the floor beside the bed and stepped into his shoes, then left the apartment. He knocked lightly on Ziva's door a minute later and she opened it. He figured she'd been waiting for him. He was barely inside the door before she hugged him. "What's wrong?"

"It's Collin. He's…afraid the judge won't give us custody."

Terry nodded, like he'd assumed this would happen. "Where is he?"

"My bed." She said.

He nodded again. "Well, let's go see if we can't do something about that."

000

They both lay awake, staring at the ceiling, afraid of what the morning would bring. Jen turned on her side and watched Sam sleep. Gibbs turned to face her. Neither spoke, so as not to wake Sam, but merely communicated with their eyes. They'd been married long enough that they didn't need words. Gibbs tried to tell his wife that everything would work out. That it would be ok. She smiled and he returned her smile. Then they finally slept, secure in the knowledge that everything would, indeed, be ok.

000

Across town, a similar scene was playing itself out in Ziva's apartment. Collin was asleep between Terry and Ziva, a peaceful expression on his face. Terry was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling and Ziva was watching him. Feeling eyes on him, Terry turned his head and grinned at her. She returned his smile. "Sleep," he whispered. And with that, they did.

000

Three hours later, Terry quietly got up, left a note for Ziva and went back to his apartment. He changed into a black suit, maroon shirt and black tie. Then he drove to the Vietnam veteran's memorial. At 0600 hours, the drive took thirty minutes. He was more or less alone, except for two men who appeared to be homeless veterans.

"Congratulations on your engagement, Sgt. Gibbs." A voice said in unaccented English, though the speaker wasn't American.

"I haven't been Sgt. Gibbs for two months. Do you have it?"

"Yes."

"Give it to me." Terry said. The other man handed him a thick file.

"What assurances do we have that your hostilities against us will cease?"

"You have my word." Terry said as he walked away.

The mystery man only nodded and walked in the opposite direction.

000

Three hours later, Terry was outside his parent's house with his mother's security detail, which consisted of four armored Chevy suburbans. Ziva and Collin had already been picked up and were in the second suburban. Terry was sitting in the front passenger seat of the lead SUV. He was alternating between watching the front door and checking his watch. They should left twenty minutes ago. He saw McGee come out of the house and saw him coming to the vehicle. He got out and met the younger man halfway. "What is it, Tim?"

"Samuel won't come out. He's afraid."

Terry nodded. "Ok." He answered, going to the house. He found his parents and Sam in the living room. Jen saw him and gave him a look that was more of a plea. Gibbs was on the porch with McGee.

"I thought we were going to court." Terry said.

"We are, aren't we?" Sam asked.

"But why are you so upset?"

"Wanna live here."

"You will, champ." Gibbs said, coming back in.

"really?" Sam asked, looking at his father with hope.

"Absolutely." Jenny said, hugging him.

"Ok, I weady." Sam said. He took his mother's hand and then went to the car, leaving Terry and Gibbs.

"Its not gonna be that easy." Terry said as they followed at distance.

"Nope; not by a long shot." Gibbs said. And with that, they left to face the unknown, whatever it brought.

000

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the courthouse via the underground garage. Terry had insisted on it, as he didn't trust mossad. They parked and secured the area. Terry approached the last vehicle. He would leave protecting Sam and his mother to her security detail. Ziva and Collin were his responsibility. He was almost to rear door when it opened and Ziva stepped out, holding Collin. "You ready?" Terry asked.

"As I'll ever be."

"How are you, buddy?" He asked, looking at Collin.

The boy nodded. "Did you bring it?" He asked.

"Yeah, right here." Terry said, opening his jacket, revealing his MP-5K. Collin smiled.

"You should have that thing surgically implanted into your armpit." Ziva said, laughing at the metal image.

"Eww. That's gross." Collin said, but he laughed too.

"You need physciatric help." Gibbs said as they walked upstairs, flanked by the directors security detail.

"Maybe." Ziva said as they arrived at the correct floor. Terry exited first, then gave them the all clear. He spotted Ducky and Abby, walked over to them and Tim followed.

"What's up?" He asked.

"You're early." Ducky said, checking his watch. It was 0840. "So, how are they holding up?"

Terry watched as his parent's and Ziva conferred with there attorneys. "Kids are scared, but after all they've been through…" his voice trailed off.

"Who can blame them? Yes, quite." Ducky said.

"Collin's lucky to have a daddy like you. Ziva called me last night. Congrats." Abby said, hugging him.

Before Terry could respond, a bailiff exited the courtroom. "Ladies and Gentlemen, its time."

000

Ziva, Jen and Gibbs sat behind their lawyers with Collin and Sam. The lawyers for Social Services were on the other side of the courtroom. There were three of them, a man and two woman and Terry didn't like the look of any of them. A door opened. "All rise!" The bailiff said. Terry stood at attention, then sat door.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for your attendance. Mr. Carlson, you represent a miss David, is that correct?"

A lawyer stood. "Yes, your honor."

"And she is petitioning for sole custody of one Collin Jackson, a minor child."

"Yes, your honor."

The judge checked his notes. "And Mr. Roper, you represent Leroy and Jennifer, who are applying for sole custody of Samuel Phelps, a minor child, is that also correct?"

"Yes, your honor." The other lawyer said.

The judge turned to the other table. "Does DCF have any objection?"

The three people conferenced in whispers and a woman stood. "Actually, your honor. We have one objection."

The judge sighed. "And that is?"

"DCF has great concerned over an associate of both Ms. David and Mr. and Mrs. Gibbs."

"Does this associate have a name?" The judge asked, exasperated.

"Yes," The woman paused for dramatic effect. "His name is Terry Gibbs."

000

"Order! Order!" The judge said, pounding his gavel. The room quieted, but Terry remained standing. "Sir, please sit down."

"A man's got a right to face his accusers." Terry said.

"And you are?"

"Special Agent Terence Gibbs, NCIS."

"Please take the witness stand, Agent Gibbs." The judge said.

000

Terry felt like a condemned man. Ziva looked like she just wanted to kill the three DCF goons, scoop Collin up and run off into the sunset. Collin and Sam looked scared. His parents and Ducky were expressionless. Abby had tears in her eyes and McGee was trying to be strong for her. The devil from DCF stood up.

"Now, agent Gibbs, I want to clarify something. I'm not trying to vilify anyone. I have a record of your service to our great nation. I have no doubt that your sacrifice and that of your father is genuine and you don't regret. But my- DCF's worry is that your past will effect your parenting and these children have suffered enough."

Terry didn't respond for a minute and then he laughed, and kept laughing. So much that the judge finally cleared his throat to get his attention. "Is something funny agent Gibbs?"

Terry changed instantly. "No, nothing's funny. These children have suffered. You've got that right, they have. But I know one thing. They trust my parents and my coworkers; and I know if you take them away, you'll be in juvenile court ten years from now, and you'll regret this. If me gone is what it takes for the kids to stay, then I'm gone." Terry said, getting up and leaving the court room.

000

Thirty minutes later, Ziva and Collin found him outside the courthouse, smoking a cigar. "You know, woman don't find that as attractive as you might think." Ziva told him, smiling.

"Oh, yeah, well it shouldn't matter. I won't be around anymore." He said.

"You want to tell him Collin or should I?"

"You tell him. The man in the wobe useded too many big words."

Ziva smiled. "Ok, then. The judge…oh what's expression; it involves ripping." Ziva said.

Terry grinned. "He ripped DCF a new one?"

"Yes! That's it. He told them if they thought you were a bad influence on the boys then he would have to take the children of every soldier and police officer in the whole country." Ziva said.

"So we're good?" Terry said.

Ziva smiled. "Yeah, we're good."

"We a family now?" Collin asked, smiling.

Terry smiled at him and hugged Ziva. "Yeah, buddy, we're a family."


	24. Marriage

LM&MB chp. 24

Collin was excited. So excited that he couldn't sleep. Tomorrow his aunt Abby and Uncle Tim were getting married. But what made him happier still was that after tomorrow Terry would be his daddy for real. Finally, he closed his eyes and slept, a small smile on his face.

Ziva was nervous. She was still trying to decide what to wear. She and Terry had discussed the wedding at length. He told her he was willing to pay for whatever she wanted. At first she had balked and asked how he could afford a big wedding. But he told her that his grandfather on his mother's side had set up a trust when he born. What had started as two thousand dollars was now worth 2.5 million. Thinking about it now, the money only made Ziva admire Terry all the more. She'd asked Jenny about the money and she had confirmed what Terry said. Ziva didn't have to ask why Terry had yet to mention the money. He wouldn't let the money be the definition of who he was, but he would use it to provide a good life for his family. Ziva finally decided on a simple red dress and jacket, then she went to bed, excited about what the morning would bring.

000

Terry and Gibbs were sitting in the kitchen of Gibbs and Jen's house. Gibbs was helping his son prepare his dress uniform for the wedding. Terry's one request was that Ziva allow him to wear his Army dress uniform for the ceremony. As they had decided to use a justice of the piece and everyone else would most likely be in suits, Ziva had no objection. Terry had no idea what she would be wearing, but whatever it was, she would be gorgeous. She could be naked and still be beautiful. Terry smiled at the mental image as he shined buttons.

"What?" Gibbs asked as he checked the ribbons on the jacket.

"Nothing." Terry said.

"Pretty interesting nothing."

"Yeah, sure. So, is Sam excited?"

"Yeah; He's thrilled. He's been on cloud nine since you asked him."

Terry laughed. Technically they didn't a ring bearer, but they wanted everyone involved so he'd asked Ziva if Sam could be their ring bearer and she loved the idea. Then she told Abby, who told McGee and now Collin was their ring bearer.

"Guys, Sam has a question." Jen said when she brought him downstairs to say goodnight.

"What, buddy?" Gibbs asked, after hugging his youngest son and telling him goodnight.

"What if I drop the wing?"

"Well, you see that's the thing, you can't drop 'cause it's tied to the pillow." Terry said.

"Oh, ok. Thanks, bubba." Sam said, hugging him.

"You're welcome, bud."

When his parents left to put the toddler to bed, Terry pulled a cigar from his pocket. He was about to light it when he heard his mother's voice from upstairs. "Don't even think about it!" Terry swore in Russian, and put the unlit cigar in his mouth. _Woman has eyes in the back of her head! _

000

Twelve hours later, Terry was sitting in the JP courtroom with Ziva, his parents, Sam and Ducky.

The judge turned to his bailiff. "Is everyone present?"

"Yes, your honor."

"Ok, we'll start then. Ladies and Gentlemen, I want to thank you all for coming her today to support these couples. Timothy McGee and Abby Scioto?" The judge asked. Abby and Tim stood. Collin followed them.

"Do you have rings?" Tim took the rings from Collin and nodded.

"Do you Timothy McGee take Abigail Scioto to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness an health, for richer or poorer, forsaking all other, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Tim said.

"Ms. Scioto?"

"I do." Abby said.

"By the power vested in me by the District of Columbia it is with great pleasure, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." They kissed, everyone clapped and cheered, then Terry, Ziva and Sam stood up.

"Terry Gibbs and Ziva David?"

"Special Forces? How long you been in?" the judge asked, noting the patches Terry's uniform.

"I just got out, actually." Terry said.

The judge nodded. "Shall we? Do you Terry Gibbs take Ziva David to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness an health, for richer or poorer, forsaking all other, as long as you both shall all live?"

"I do." Terry said.

"Ms. David?"

"I do." Ziva said.

"By the power vested in me by the District of Columbia it is with great pleasure, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." They kissed and that's when it hit Terry like a ton of bricks.

"Wait a minute? I just got married? Somebody pinch me! I just got married!" Terry said, picking Ziva up and spinning her around. She laughed and pinched him.

"Ouch! Jeez, Ziva, it's only an expression!" He said laughing. Collin laughed at his father's pain.

"You think this is funny, huh?" Terry asked the boy, tickling him.

"Then why say it?" She asked, laughing.

"My sentiments exactly, dear. Congratulations." Ducky said, hugging her.

"Thank you, Ducky."

Congratulations, hugs and handshakes continued for a good ten minutes before someone suggested lunch and the group left. But the two biggest smiles were on Collin and Samuel's faces. They finally had what they wanted. A family.

000

I know that Terry and Ziva are a little out of character at the end but I hope you'll forgive me. I'll start working on another story soon. Thanks for reading.


End file.
